Then I Met You
by etin
Summary: AU. Lauren is a student in a fae school, where they learn about the fae creatures. She became a part of a project where they meet different kinds of Fae's... Would Lauren's view of the fae change when she meets Bo, the succubus?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy guys! This is another doccubus fic that I cannot get out of my mind, so I had to write it. I have written this for a while, and it has been saved on my pc... and it began to rot, so I decided to just share it to you guys, and maybe you'll like it? :)**

**This is my first, first person POV fic, and my first AU. So this is a new way of writing for me, I really hope I did it right, and that it turns out okay ^^ I am currently writing a doccubus fic, and don't worry I am not abandoning that (If any of u reads that fic too.) I just had to share this fic, so it will take some time on updating this fic, since I am writing two stories at a time, and add some school work on the side. But I will try my best to update every week!**

**The story is from Lauren's POV...I hope you enjoy reading this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the one's (that is not on the show) that I may add in the future. I do not own lost girl either, just basing my story from it.**

* * *

_**"The Project"**_

Early in the morning, I stood by my bedroom window and enjoyed the view. I stretched my body since it is a great was to get my body active in many senses, from my mind to my heart and blood, and my overall metabolism. It is good to see the sun again, it has been raining all week and I think I could use a little break from it. It's an exciting day for me today, today we are going to get some information about a project that my class has been working for about two years now. It is a project that are hidden from humans, the same as the school that I go to. I don't go to a normal school, like most of the people do. My parents are both scientists and they work in a secret facility that does research about the Fae. Most people would consider fae creatures as some mythical creatures, but in my world, they are real, they exist. Being the daughter of two of the most brilliant scientists in the facility, I inherited enough amount of intelligence from them, that I got picked for being one of the candidates into being a future scientist in H&F research facility. It is a facility that does research about the different abilities of the fae and the communication between humans and fae, they help to keep both worlds in balance.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, and after a couple of minutes, I was already dressed ready for school. I looked at the clock on my wall as I went out of the bathroom, and I knew that I had exactly one hour before the bus gets here, _perfect._ I had enough time to eat breakfast, and go through my notes one last time, I finished combing my hair before I jogged down the stairs to eat breakfast. My parents were already sitting at the dinner table eating as I walked in the kitchen. I took a seat at the end of the table and began to put food on my plate.

"Good morning, pumpkin. Excited for today?" My dad asked me as I poured some tea on my cup.

"I am." I smiled. Normally I would tell him to stop calling me 'pumpkin' since I am old enough to not be called with that nickname. But after a few weeks trying, and still no luck, I just had to give up.

"Well I hope you'll get the one you wanted." My mom said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, I hope so too." I really wanted to get an elemental fae as my partner. Elemental fae could commune with all four elements, earth, air, water and fire. They were like nymphs, but much better, and I really wanted to know more about them.

"Well, whether you get it or not, you will still have a lot of fun. You will learn a lot of stuff while you are there. I can still remember the time when I was there." My dad stared down at his plate, as he daydreamed about the time that he was a student. "Oh! Where was I?" Dad finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"You were drooling over your pancakes, James." Mom teased dad.

"Did I look sexy?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. I shook my head as I stopped myself from laughing at the scene happening right in front of me. "Something funny, Lauren?" Dad is now wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head even more are I began to laugh. Dad was always goofy, he always does things that makes me and my mom laugh, even though sometimes he goes overboard with it and it comes out as something lame, but I am still happy that he is the way he is. "Nothing." I replied, still laughing. Then we began to make funny faces at each other.

"I hate to break the fun, but it's almost eight so we need to get to work." Mom said to me and my dad, while we were still making some funny faces to each other.

"Buth ay haben't eatent ny tancakes yet." Dad told mom, while his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"We can have pancakes for lunch today if you want."

"Kate, you are the best." Dad grinned.

Mom turned her attention to me as she placed her plate in the dishwasher. "What time does your bus arrive, honey? Do you want to catch a ride with us?" She asked me as she washed her hands.

"No thanks, I'm good. I was thinking that I could re-read the notes for my presentation for today."

"That's my girl." She walked over to me and gave me a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "You will do great, honey. Good luck!" She smiled at me before she walked out of the kitchen.

"You will ace this, pumpkin!" It was my dad's turn to give me a hug. "And in two days, you will have the greatest adventure of your life." He said, before he walked out of the kitchen.

When I heard the front door shut, I finished up my breakfast and walked up into my room to do some reading. For today's Classification class, we were asked to have a small presentation about the fae that we wanted to be with during the project. It was also a chance for us students to get the kind of fae, that we wanted as our partner. So I prepared a lot for it, so that I will get every single detail right during the presentation. When I was sure that I was ready to present, I checked my watch and saw that I had twenty minutes to get to the bus stop. I packed my things in my bag and walked out of the house, I turned the door knob twice after locking it, just to make sure.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I let the warmth of the sun hit my face, It's been a long time since I felt the heat. I arrived at the bus stop, just about five minutes before the bus arrived.

"Good morning, Lauren." The bus driver greeted me as I walked in the bus.

"Good morning, Greg." I replied before taking my seat. Greg was a Sylph. Sylphs were air spirits, who are volatile and changeable, they often assume human form, but only for a short period of time. Sylphs are also known to be kind towards humans, which is why Greg was asked to do this particular job, since it didn't take long for him to be comfortable around us humans.

The bus stopped for the fourth and last time before heading to the school facility. I looked out of the window as I waited for the white front door to open. I smiled when I saw my best friend Kenzi walk out of the door. I became friends with her when I first started in fae school, Kenzi was a street kid and was abandoned by her parents. When the searchers, the people who chooses who gets to go to the fae school, found out about her, they had to ask her if she was interested. For a street kid, Kenzi was smart, clever in fact, in her own way. When she agreed on joining, she got a new family that loved her and she finally had a house to go home to. When my parents found out that I got a friend during my first day of school, they were very surprised and happy about it. It was a surprise for my parents since I didn't do good at making friends at school, not before fae school anyway. My old classmates though that I was a weirdo since I was too smart, and practically knew every answer to every question the teacher asked. So I never had any real friends, not until Kenzi. I was so happy when I found out that I was transferring into a school, one with lesser kids in class and with kids that has the same interest as me, and most of them were almost as smart as me, which means I don't get to be the weirdo anymore. I transferred after I graduated grade school, so I am technically in high school now, but they call it differently in fae school. They categorized the students by their experience and knowledge of the fae world. So I'm basically just an amateur for now, since I haven't worked with any fae yet, but after the project, I will be an advanced amature.

"What's up hotpants!" Kenzi greeted, as she took a seat beside me. She has been calling me hotpants, since she was convinced that half of the class has a crush on me, which I though was silly. It has not and never will occur in my mind that I am that popular in class, because I don't think that I'll ever be.

"Excited to get information about the project. You?"

"Tired." She yawned. "But excited about that too."

"Hoping to get a siren as a partner?" I asked. Kenzi has always been obsessed with the abilities that a Siren has. Siren's could control, kill and alleviate pain with his or her whistling. I know it sounds a bit brutal, but the one thing that caught her attention, was that a siren could cure a hangover within a few blows through the ears. And knowing how much Kenzi drinks, this was the kind of fae that she would eventually want to get to know.

"Oooo yeeeeeaahhhh!" She grinned.

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrived at school. I followed Kenzi as she walked down the hall heading to her locker to get her books.

"I assume you didn't prepare for the presentation then?" I told Kenzi, when I saw that her bag was empty when she opened it.

"Nope! Now I'm just depending on luck!" She smiled and zipped her bag open, then she began to put some books in it.

"Well I hope you don't get the vampire, cause you wouldn't learn much from that, basing on all the movies that you watch."

"I'm all for the Siren." She winked at me, then we headed into our first class. Which was Classification.

We were only ten students in our class. They have picked the people that they though were worthy to be a part of their organization, and the lesser who knows about it, the better. The presentation started with me, since I was sitting at the front row, then next was Kenzi and it went on until the whole class got to present. It went well for me, I was a bit nervous, but I got through it, now I just have to wait and hope that I get to have an elemental fae as my partner.

"You all did well." Professor Reid said as he pulled out a document from his desk. "I know that you are all eager to find out which fae you get to be with during the project. There were ten different fae's that you got to choose from, there are some of you who chose the same fae, but either way, it's me who gets to decided in the end." He opened the folder and put on his glasses. The class went silent as we eagerly waited for him to talk again, it looked like he was reading through something. "I see... Johnson... you want the shifter...Anderson...the vampire...Lewis...elemental fae...Reed... the Siren..." The professor mumbled, his attention still focused on the document. I was beginning to slowly tap my fingers on my desk, as I became more and more eager to know the answer to my question. "Alright!" _Thank God, he finally remembered that we exist_. I thought "So! I shall now tell you what you've all been waiting for. So first up, Lewis.." I swallowed hard as he called my name. _Please be elemental fae, please be elemantal fae._"Your wish is my command, Lewis. You'll have an elemental fae as a partner, you did really well on that presentation."_ YES! _I smiled at the professor as I tried to restrain myself from jumping up and down in the classroom."Reed... I could detect that you didn't prepare for the presentation... but you did well, you get a Siren" I smiled widely at Kenzi and we hugged each other.

"Hells yes!" Kenzi shouted as she broke the hug. I had to laugh at her reaction since I wanted to shout myself, but it wasn't just me.

I sat happily and listened as the professor read everyone's names. Some got the partner that they wanted, but some didn't. The headmaster will be sending us e-mail's at the end of the day, which consists some information about our partner, though I can't think of anything right now, other than the upcoming trip. Kenzi gave me another big, tight hug when we walked out of the classroom. "It is going to be so awesome! Faecation here we come!" I laughed as Kenzi waved her hands in the air, her choice of words always amuses me, she always achieves to make up words that can be combined with the word 'fae'. The other classes felt longer that it usually did, mainly because I was too excited for the day to end, to go home and check my e-mail.

Five hours and six classes later, we were finally done for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am really happy with the feedbacks that I got from you, I'm glad that you find this story interesting :D And I want to say thank you for the follows, favourites, and the reviews! I really appreciate it xx I made this chapter longer, since the first one was a bit short, and also for you to find out more abour the story...Some of you mentioned about Bo not being Lauren's partner, that answer to that is yes, Bo is not an elemental in this story, she stays as a Succubus! ;D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**"Last day"**_

When I arrived home, I ran directly up to my room and checked my e-mail.

Then there it was. The mail that I have been waiting all day long.

_**Dear Ms Lewis,**_

_We are happy to inform you that you have accomplished your two year training for the H&F project. You are now qualified to go out on the field and achieve the purpose of your studies. Professor Reid has confirmed that you have done your presentation and got information on which fae you are going to work with. The file below contains the profile of your partner. Wish you luck on your journey._

_**Elementalfae-LaurenLewis. pdf **_**(20kb)**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Headmaster.**_

I grinned while I re-read the words 'You are now qualified to go out on the field and achieve the purpose of your studies' I have always wanted to do this since I found out about my parents work. I worked hard during high school to get very good grades, just to get in to the fae school.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I clicked on the file. First thing I saw was a picture of a girl, she had a short curly blonde hair, which suited her face. She looked like she was someone who was nice, basing on her smile, but I wouldn't know for sure, not until I met her. She was one year older than me, she was eighteen, and her father worked in a hotel while her mother worked at a bakery that they own. It was written on her profile that she liked sports and loves to bake, which would be obvious since the family owned a bakery. After I read through her profile, I got even more excited for the project to start, it seemed like she was going to be a great partner and that I would learn a lot from her. As I re-read some information in her profile my phone vibrated, Kenzi was calling, she probably wanted to talk about our partners.

"Hello"

"Have you seen it!?" She almost shouted, that I had to pull away the phone from my ears.

I held the phone back to my right ear when Kenzi was finished talking."Yes, I have!" I said excitedly.

"So?" I understood what she was asking right away, so I began to talk about my partner. She listened patiently, which was a surprise to me, but I didn't bother to mention it to her since I was too excited to tell her about my partner. When I was finished, she began to talk about hers.

"Cool!... So! My Siren's name is Hale, he looks really cute in the picture, with his hat on. And guess what! He loves to go out at night and likes to have a drink!" It seems like Kenzi has found her perfect match. "He likes sports, so I'm guessing there is going to be some muscles, me likey."

"Kenz, you know it's not allowed to have any relationship with our partners during the project right?"

"I know, but I can enjoy the company and the view." I could imagine Kenzi grinning right now. She was not someone who easily falls in love, she liked hanging out with guys that she likes and the ones that she finds attractive. She believed in destiny and she said that when the time comes, she would find the one. I for one, doesn't share the same meaning of love, not after my last break up. Cassidy, was my 'the one' well at least I though she was. When I found out that she was cheating on me, my heart broke into a million pieces and was never totally fixed again. I decided to give my heart time to heal, and not jump into relationships anytime soon. I hoped that it would completely heal one day, when I would find 'the one'.

"Helloooooooo areeeee yoouuuuu stillll thereeeee?" I blinked as I heard Kenzi's voice getting louder and louder on the phone.

"Sorry I- I zoned out a little."

"I was asking, if you think that Crystal is hot?"

"No" Lie. She looked like a super model on the picture. "Kenz, I won't be thinking of her that way, she is going to be my partner for four months and it is against the rules." Almost true. Well I could at least try, to not think that she is hot.

"Alright, alright. If you say so hotpants. Anyway... I have to go, I have to write a boring essay for Creature class, since Mr. Beard thinks that I don't pay enough attention in his class." She really doesn't. "So see ya!"

"See you." I ended the call and placed the phone on top of my study table. I stared outside the window and smiled, I felt happy and excited for the coming months. I have always been fond of Fae's and their world. My parents used to read me all sorts of books about them, and all my life I just wanted to be friends with one. I unpacked the things out of my bag and began to study.

* * *

When I heard my stomach rumble, I knew that it was time to have a break from my reading. I looked outside my window, and saw a clear night sky. I packed my things back in my bag, I have re-read our homework for tomorrow, and read the chapters that we would be discussing in two months, when I come back with my partner. I wouldn't want to spend too much reading when she is here, I would like to show her around town and teach her some things. But it doesn't mean that I won't do any reading, just lesser than I used to. I jogged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, I looked at the clock and it was already eight in the evening. _I guess they are working late again_. I thought to myself. I opened the fridge and looked for anything good to eat, the only food that looked good, was some left over pizza from yesterday. I would have made something, if it wasn't for my hungry stomach and my tired mind, all I could think of for now is food. I took two sliced of pizza and placed it in the microwave, I poured some soda in my glass as I waited for the pizza. I walked out of the kitchen and checked for any voice mails. _ One message, must be from_ Mom. I thought.I pressed the button, only to find out that I was right.

_Hey, honey! Me and your Dad are working late today, so don't wait up. There is some leftover pizza on the fridge for you to eat , or you could make some food. How did it go today? Well I'm sure it went fantastic, you probably got what you wanted... Anyway, we will see you in the morning, sorry we are working late again. Good night! Mwaahh!_

The beeping sound after the message was followed by the beeping sound of the microwave. I walked back into the kitchen and took my dinner with me in the living room. I turned on the TV and watched a documentary program.

After I ate my dinner, I walked back upstairs and took a shower. I stayed in the shower for at least half an hour, letting the warm water run through my body. Afterward, I changed into my pj's and walked inside my room, I was feeling a bit tired from all the reading that I have done, but at the same time the adrenaline from this morning was keeping me up. I couldn't make up my mind on what to do, so I decided to pack some clothes for the trip. I opened my closet and sighed. "I have no idea what to bring." I said to myself as I scanned through my clothes. I pulled out my luggage, placed it on my bed, and began to pack some clothes.

Packing took longer time than I thought it would, but in the end I got everything packed, except for my laptop and phone which I am packing tomorrow. I closed my luggage and placed it behind my closet. I yawned as I tucked myself in bed. _That was enough work for today, now I just have to get some sleep, go to school tomorrow, and then the trip! _I thought to myself as I took my phone from my bedside table and set the alarm on. _Last day of school before the trip tomorrow. _I smiled to myself, then went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table, while my eyes were still closed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the screen.

The nucleus of an atom consists of?

a.) electrons and neutrons

b.) electrons and protons

c.) protons and neutrons

d.) All of the above

The electrons orbit around the nucleus and has negative charge, leaving the empty space to fill the majority of the atom. Protons have positive charge while neutrons have no charge, so the answer must be c protons and neutrons. I pressed the letter c and smiled when the word 'correct' appeared on the screen.

The most electronegative element among the following is:

a.) Sodium

b.) bromine

c.) oxygen

d.) fluorine

Easy, it's d fluorine. Since it has the smallest atomic radius of the halogens. I pressed the letter d and the word 'correct' appeared on the screen again, then the alarm sound finally stopped.

I made an application on my phone, where I get random questions that I have to answer correctly to stop the alarm. I made it when we had a project in IT class, where we had to make a program. I thought it was a good exercise for my brain, and it stops me from easily turning off the alarm and fall back to sleep.

I stood up and stretched as I looked out of my window. _It looks like it's going to be a sunny day today too_. I thought to myself. I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was finished, I checked the time before I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. I smiled as I saw both of them staring at me with a big smile on their faces. My dad was holding a balloon that says congratulations on it, and my mom was holding a big vanilla cupcake, one of my favorite.

"So... did my pumpkin kick ass on her presentation, yesterday?" My dad asked.

I smiled widely. "Yes!"

"Wohoo!" They said in unison, before they attacked me with a hug.

"I knew you would do great, honey." My mom said as she handed me the cupcake. "Sorry we were working late last night, and didn't get to celebrate with you. But we bought you your favorite cupcake." She smiled.

"It's okay, I understand." I smiled at them. "And thanks!" I lifted the cupcake that I was holding.

"Here you go pumpkin." My dad knotted the string of the balloon on my arm. "Something for you to bring to school." He grinned.

"Really guys..." I rolled my eyes and smiled, as I see the smug on their faces. "I'm going to be eighteen in a few weeks."

"I know, but you're still our baby, pumpkin." My dad teased even more, and I just shook my head and laughed in response.

"Too bad you are not home during your birthday, but me and your dad are going to send you a gift and a cake." My mom said.

"It's okay mom, you don't have to worry about that." I smiled and took a seat.

"You're turning eighteen, Lauren of course it is. Me and your dad have already picked a gift for you." She smiled.

"You're going to love it." My dad said and winked at me.

I smiled. "Alright. Thanks again."

I told my parents about Crystal while we ate breakfast together. They said that basing on her profile, she sounded like someone who was nice.

"There are some fae's that aren't so good at controlling their abilities yet, so you have to be careful when you are there too." My mom said.

"Don't worry, I will." I nodded. "And I've got Kenzi, so we will watch each others back."

"Send our congrats to Kenzi, and here is a cupcake for her." My mom handed me a medium sized box. "It's her favorite."

"She will be happy to see this." I smiled.

I placed my dishes in the dishwasher as I finished eating my breakfast. I walked up to my room to get my backpack and walked back downstairs and said goodbye to my parents.

"Have fun at school today!" My mom said as she gave me a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"Where is the balloon that I gave you?" My dad said, after he gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Dad..."

"Alright, alright. I will not bother you anymore." He smiled. "Have fun at school today, pumpkin."

"I will, bye!" Then I walked out of the house.

* * *

I arrived at the bus stop a bit early than I used to, so sat down at took the time to enjoy the portion of the electromagnetic radiation, given off by the sun. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat on my face, followed by a cool breeze, which was a perfect combination. I wondered how the weather would be in the next few months, I hoped that it would be sunny, but I wouldn't mind some rainy days, it's a cozy weather to read a book.

I opened my eyes and stood up as I heard the bus coming closer to the bus stop.

"Morning, Lauren" Greg greeted me.

"Good morning, Greg." I greeted back with a smile, as I walked in to the bus.

I sat on my usual seat and stared outside the window as the bus began to drive again.

"Hey, Lewis!" I looked up when Carl, one of my classmates, called my name. He usually sat on the seat in front of me, but today he was seating on the seat beside mine.

"Hi, Carl." I gave him a small smile. I don't really know him much, in fact, this would be the fifth time that I have ever talked to him. I don't know if he even knows my first name, he usually calls me with my last name.

"You got the partner you wanted?" He asked.

" I did." I replied.

"Cool, cool..." He replied back. This was unusual. It seemed like he was trying to have small talk with me, he never did that, the only time that he talked to me, was when he had some questions about school work.

_Why is he still looking at me? Am I suppose to say something? And why does he keep on nodding his head? Is it a weird way of stretching now? _I thought, before I began to speak again. "You?" I asked as it began to get awkward, since he just kept nodding his head.

"I did, I got a Kitsune." He smiled widely.

"They are interesting type of fae." I said. Kitsune are also known as fox fae, we had about them in Classification and Creature class, just a couple of months ago. I really found them very interesting, the Kitsune was actually one of my choices to become my partner, but I ended up choosing an elemental fae, since I was more fascinated by them. There are a lot of other fae out there that I would like to know more about, but sadly, we were only allowed to choose from the list that Miss Isles gave us.

"They are, that's why I chose them." He winked at me. I smiled awkwardly in response, not knowing what to tell him anymore. Luckily, the person sitting behind him began to talk to him.

I turned my attention back at the view from the window. We are twenty minutes away from school, and five minutes away from Kenzi's house right now. _Kitsune are pretty cool... they are well known to have the power of glamour, ability to change appearance to look like someone else. Though they have got to have regular contact with the original subject to make the illusion effective...which is a con...though they need it to feed... _I thought to myself.

"Lauuuureeeeennn, anybody there?" I jumped as I heard someone whispering my name on my ear. I look over to my left and saw Kenzi giving me a look.

"Oh, Kenzi, Hi! I didn't notice you were there."

"That's because you are in your own little geeky-nerdy world again." She grinned. "What were you thinking in that brilliant brain of yours anyway?"

"Nothing that would interest you." I gave her a look and smiled. "Have you started to pack for the trip?"

"Me? Shit no! But I already know which clothes I'm going to bring." She smiled.

"That's good. I've done packing my clothes last night."

"Whoa! Really!? That never happened before... Lauren Lewis doing a task hours before it should be done!? Wuuuut" She said sarcastically, and grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It's good to be done, I don't have to think about it any longer." _I might check back on what I have packed, just to be_ sure. I thought to myself.I reached for my backpack that I placed right beside me, I took out a medium size box and gave it to Kenzi. "Mom and Dad sends their congrats" I smiled at her.

She gasped as she took the box from me. "Is this- is this what I-" She opened it and gasped once more. "I freaking love your parents, do you know that!?" She took out the cupcake and took her time to enjoy it, by slowly running her eyes all over it. Kenzi has always loved food, and if she was about to eat something that she loves, this was some kind of ritual that she does. "Tell them thanks, and that I love em, and this cupcake." She said before she began to eat the chocolate cupcake that she was holding. Then she threw the box on the small garbage that was on the bus.

"You know, it's only five minutes before we arrive at school..." I looked at her, then down on the cupcake that she took two bites off.

"Are you doubting my abilities, Ms. Lewis?" She raised her eyebrow as she took another bite, a big one.

I just laughed at her. "Nope, I just- eat away." Then I looked back out of the window. "Just remember that we are not allowed to bring food in Mrs. Isles class...You shouldn't have thrown the bo-" When I turned around to face her, she was already dusting her clothes.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I shouldn't have thrown the what, Lauren?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

_How the- _"I don't know how you do it, or where you put it. But I'm impressed, every single time."

"You should be, chica!"

* * *

When we arrived at school, I followed Kenzi to her locker. As we walked down to the hallway, I heard other students talking about the trip, and the fae that they have gotten as a partner. We were not the only class that had this project, if I remember it right, there are about four classes that had this project.

"Why do books have to be so heavy..." Kenzi complained as she placed the books for today's class in her bag.

"You barely bring any books home, Kenzi..." I said as I leaned against the other lockers.

"I won't open them anyway, not if we have some test." She zipped her bag up and stood up.

"True.." I replied. "But didn't you do any reading for today's history class?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, heading to our classroom.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "We don't have any test today, don't we!?"

"No...no, relax." I smiled. "It's just that Miss Isles told us to read ten pages for today's class, and she usually asks us questions during class."

She breathed out. "Oh thank god, I thought we had a test or something. It'll be fine, Ms. Isles is chill at things." She smiled before she walked inside the classroom.

There were four people in the classroom. David and his girlfriend Sara were sitting all the way at the back row, Kate who was one of the smartest students in the class, was sitting on the front, and then Jane, who Kenzi and I sometimes talk to, was sitting on the seat beside mine.

"Good morning." Jane greeted, as I took my seat.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"You guys happy with the partner you got for the project?" She asked both me and Kenzi.

"Yepp!" We said in unison.

"Cool." She smiled. "I didn't get mine... I was not at school yesterday, I totally overslept, and I didn't think that there was any point on coming when there was only ten minutes left of school." She gave a small laugh.

She was usually absent when we need to present something. She usually have different reasons, but I thought it's just excuses, I wanted to ask her and maybe talk about it, since oral presentations are important for our grades. But I decided not to in the end, I'm afraid she would think that I am invading her privacy or something, and I didn't really know her that much... "That's sad, but I hope you still liked the partner that you got?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled. I was about to ask her what kind of fae her partner was, but then our teacher walked in. Then the class began.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Isles greeted us. She was always in a good mood, I've never seen her in any other mood than good, one reason why she was one of my favorite teachers. "I bet you guys are excited for tomorrow's trip, aren't you?" She asked and waited as some of us nodded and some said yes. She smiled then continued. "Good, good. It will be an amazing experience, you guys will learn a lot, make new friends, experience a lot of things...like seeing a fae using their abilities."

"We will miss you though, Miss." Mark commented. _Of course he has to say that ...what else is new. _I thought.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and gave a scoff. "Give it a break, dude." She mumbled, and I just smiled at her. Mark has been hitting on Miss Isles, ever since we got her as our substitute teacher for history class.

"I will miss all of you." She answered politely. "But! Right now, we are having a little bit of fae history!" She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "Have you guys read the pages that I asked you to?" She raised he eyebrow. I could see from her face, as she studied the reactions from the whole room, that not many have read for today's lesson. Miss Isles gave a small pout as she adjusted her glasses. "Hmmmm, it looks like not many of you did... Well! I'm going to be nice today, since you're probably too excited to think about reading right now. But we will still go through it." She took a piece of paper out from the folder that she brought in. "Can someone tell me about the great war?" She asked as she sat on the table.

_The great war, was a civil war between the Fae. Which soon was divided into two clans, which are called the light and dark fae clan._ I thought while Miss Isles waited for anyone to answer. "Anyone? No one?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the teacher ask the question. "Alright, I'll pick someone then...Hmmmm. Lauren, do you know the answer to the question?"

"The great war, was a civil war between the Fae, faction that became the light and the dark fae clans. The war killed millions and almost wiped out the Fae kind."

Miss Isles smiled when I finished talking. "Good. Very good." She placed the paper that she was holding on the table, before she asked another question. "What ended the war?" _The blood sage._ I thought of the answer. "Or who to be more specific." _The Blood Ki-_

"The Blood King." Someone answered from the back row, it sounded like it was David.

"Good." She smiled again, then she continued. "What did the blood king do exactly, to stop the war?"

"He used the blood sage powers to write the future of the Fae, and he used his blood magic to force a truce between the factions. The Blood King split the Fae factions into the light and the dark fae clans." Kate answered.

"Yes, very good." Miss Isles said, then she continued to ask some more questions.

We were released ten minutes early, since Miss Isles was called up for a meeting. Me and Kenzi had some small talk as we sat in the classroom an waited for Mr. McCall, to have our fae language class.

"Allo'abe" Mr. McCall greeted us as he walked in.

"Allo'abe" We all greeted him back. The word Allo'abe means good morning, and is pronounced as "a-low-a-bay" It was one of the words that we've all quickly learned, since he says it every time he comes in to class.

"How are you all doing?" He asked. Some of us replied 'good' He smiled and nodded. "I've heard that you guys got the profile of the fae partner that you are going to be with in the next four months. It's going to be fun, you guys can talk Fae'len to them."

"I don't think they use that anymore, sir. Unless someone ancient is around." Kenzi said. Then some people at the back laughed softly.

"Well it's still important to know the language, Miss Malikov. There are a lot of books, important books, that are only written in Fae'len."Fae'len is just one of hundreds of different fae dialects. We have learned two dialects in this class until now.

"I know, sir." Kenzi answered. "Just messing a bit. Besides we are going to be gone for two whole months. Wouldn't you rather spend this day talking and chillin? Rather than having a normal class?" Kenzi smiled.

"Nice try, Miss Malikov. I will dismiss you early, but no chillin in this class, not today, not ever." He raised his eyebrow.

"Worth a try..." Kenzi mumbled.

* * *

A coupe of hours later, we were finally done at school. We went home with a smile on our faces, excited for tomorrow's trip. _It's going to be awesome. _I thought to myself and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Today is the day**_

I woke up the next day with a big smile on my face. I barely had any sleep last night, I was just lying in bed thinking about today's trip. I should have felt tired, but the adrenaline was keeping me wide awake. I went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I stood in the shower for quite some time as I let the warm water run through my body, I closed my eyes and thought about all the possible things that could happen today.

I turned off the shower and dried myself with my towel, before I wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom, walked in my room, and went through my closet. _What should I wear..._ I thought to myself.

Few minutes later, I finally found an outfit for the day. I wore a fitting blue jeans and a white tank top. After I got dressed, I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. My parents were not around, they were still at work but they would be home in two hours ,since they are driving me and Kenzi to where we were suppose to meet. I dialed Kenzi's number, just to check if she was awake, she told me yesterday that was meeting me here early in the morning, so we could eat breakfast together. I waited patiently as the phone rang.

"H-hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Rise and shine! Today is the day!" I said. Then I heard a loud groan before she answered.

"I'm- I'm up, don't worry. I'm..." A few seconds has gone, and I haven't heard any sound from the other side of the line. _She must have fallen back to sleep._ I thought.

"Kenziiiiiii" I said and waited for a reply. "I'm making pancakes!" I added, this time I spoke a little bit louder. I wasn't sure if her phone was anywhere near her ear right now...

"I'm-I'm up now." She finally replied, then I heard a long yawn. "I'll be there in forty five minutes. Pancakes better be waiting." I could imagine the smile on her face.

"They will, see you!"

"See ya!" Then we hanged up.

* * *

One hour later, I heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the front door, when I opened it Kenzi was standing with a big smile on her face.

"Waaazuuuup! Ready for today?" She said.

"Yepp! I see you are ready too." I glanced down at the luggage that she was holding.

"Not until my stomach gets fed." She poked me on the nose. I opened the door wider for her to go in. She placed her luggage in the living room, then we walked together in the kitchen. "Lauren Lewis, I freaking love you and your amazing cooking skills! I don't know what I would do without you." She gave me a hug, before she took a seat and began to eat some pancakes.

We had thirty minutes to get ready before my parents would arrive. Kenzi offered to clean up in the kitchen while I prepared the things that I was going to bring with me. I ran up to my room and checked the things that I packed in my luggage, just in case I forgot anything. "Clothes, personal toiletries, books, laptop, charger for my laptop and phone, reading glasses, shoes..." I said out loud as I checked the things that I had in my luggage. _I think I have everything now...I can always call home if I forgot something, and they could just send it to me. _I thought to myself, before I zipped my luggage and walked back downstairs.

"Everything packed?" Kenzi asked. She was sitting on the sofa watching some crime tv show.

"Yepp! Checked and double checked." I smiled as I placed my luggage beside hers, then I took a seat on the sofa beside her. "I'm so excited, I barely had any sleep last night."

"Welcome to the club... I was playing some games, then bam! Suddenly it was five in the morning." She shook her head. "Never got to defeat that fraking boss monster."

"So that's why you overslept." I raised my eyebrow.

"I though I could sleep on the car, so I just decided to play all night." She smiled.

I nodded. "Well it's a one hour drive, so you'll get some sleep."

"I hope our rooms are near each other, so I don't have to walk long to visit you." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, my parents called me on my phone and told me that they were already outside. I turned off the television and put on my brown leather jacket, then I took my luggage with me as I walked out of the house, followed by Kenzi. My dad was holding the trunk of the car open, for us to place our luggage.

"You girls ready?" He asked both me and Kenzi.

"Yepp!" We replied in unison.

We gave my dad each of our luggage and went in the car.

"Do you have everything with you now, Lauren? You didn't forget anything?" My mom asked as I fastened my seat belt.

"All packed. I can always call you guys if I come up with something that I forgot." I replied.

"Yes, just call us and we will send it to you. Thought it takes at least five days before it arrives. Because of the rules that they have."

"I know." I smiled and nodded. "But I don't think that I forgot anything important though."

"Good." My mom replied, then she faced Kenzi. "You excited for the trip, Kenzi?" She smiled at her.

"Yepp! It's going to be aweeeesoomeeee!" Kenzi waved her hands up in the air.

Me and my mom gave a small laugh. "Well I hope you guys have fun, but be careful, this trip can be dangerous too. There are still a lot of fae that doesn't know how to control their abilities." My mom said in a serious voice.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lewis! We've got each others back. And besides... if anyone tries to hurt me or Lauren, I will show them my karate moves." Kenzi began to do some karate moves.

"You show em!" My dad said, as he got in the car. He fastened his seat belt, then started the engine. "Alright! Everyone ready?" He asked, glancing back at us.

"Yes, sir!" Kenzi and I replied together, then we both laughed at each other.

Twenty minutes later, Kenzi fell asleep. My mom and dad were talking about work, so I plugged my headset to my phone, and listened to some music...and before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard my mom's voice calling my name. I looked out of the window and saw a couple of students standing outside a small white building. I took off the headset, and turned to face my mom.

"Awake?" She asked and smiled.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." I yawned, then I looked at my side where Kenzi was fast asleep.

"I tried waking her up. But no response." My mom smiled as she looked at Kenzi. "Why don't you try and wake her up, while I help your father with your bags." My mom said, before she went out of the car.

"Kenzi" I said as I slightly shook her arm. "Keeenziiii" I said in a soft voice.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. " Whaat..." She mumbled.

"We are here!" I said excitedly, as I looked out at the car window.

"Where? Pizza town?" She answered, her eyes still closed.

"No." I smiled. "We are at the place where we are suppose to meet. Now come on and wake up, we don't want to be late." I poked her hips, as I tried to tickle her.

"Lauren, no-Lauren." She protested as she tried to move away from me. "Fine, fine, I'm awake." She finally opened her eyes and yawned. "It was nice to get some sleep." She said as she stretched her arms.

"It was." I smiled. "But right now, I'm too excited to think about sleep."

And within just a couple of seconds, her mood shifted. "Oh my gooood, we are finally here!" She smiled widely. "Finally!"

"I know!" I replied with the same level of excitement.

We turned our heads towards the car window behind me, when we heard a knocking sound. My dad was standing outside waving at us, telling us to get out of the car.

"I thought you girls are never getting out of the car." My dad said, when we got out of the car.

"I'd say they are just excited." My mom said.

My dad smiled at us. "Now you guys have fun. Any opportunity you get you say yes, you are there for two months girls, so do a lot of crazy stuff while you can."

"James..." My mom commented from behind. Then me and Kenzi chuckled.

"Okay, not everything." My dad gave us a wink.

"You girls be careful, alright?" My mom said as she stood beside my dad. "Call us if something happens, or if you need anything, just call. Alright, Lauren?"

"I will mom." I smiled an replied.

"You too, Kenzi. Call your parents right away if you need anything, and if you can't contact them, just call me or James right away."

"Will do, Mrs. Lewis!" Kenzi smiled.

"Alright." My mom breathed out and smiled. "You girls have fun." She handed us our luggage. She moved towards me and gave me a hug, then she gave Kenzi one. My dad did the same thing, then we said our goodbyes.

"See you in two months!" I said as I waved goodbye.

"See you, honey!" My mom said, as she and my dad waved goodbye. "Call us when you get there!" My dad added.

"I will!" I replied.

Me and Kenzi walked over to the crowd of students that were standing outside the building. I recognized some of them, but there were some faces that I haven't seen before, or maybe I have seen them before, but I just haven't notice.

"Five minutes..." Kenzi mumbled.

"Hey, Lewis" I jumped as Carl sneaked up behind us.

"Um... hey, Carl." I gave a small smile.

"You ready for this shit?" He said, and I just nodded. "I have been waiting for this for a long time now, imagine two months away from your parents! It's freaking awesome." He smiled.

I just continued to smile, then I looked at Kenzi.

"Anyway, I need to go and talk to Jess. See you around."

"See you." I replied, then he walked away.

"What is it with him? He has been making small talks with me since yesterday." I said to Kenzi.

"The dude has a big crush on you. I already told you, half of the class does... hotpants." Kenzi grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You're crazy."

"Just saying." Kenzi's grin became wider.

A few minutes later, a man who was wearing a blue suit walked out of the building, and he carried a microphone with him. "Good morning and welcome! I know you are all excited and have been waiting for this day to come. I am glad to see new faces every year, participating for this project...making the world a better place. To help maintain the balance between two different worlds." _I wonder if he is fae... _I thought to myself. "There are of course some rules that needs to be followed. Disobey any rules, and you are out of the project, and all your memories about the fae will be wiped out." I could hear people whispering things to each other, while me and Kenzi exchanged some worried looks. "But! I won't stand here and scare you off." He laughed at his own words. "You are here to learn! And to have fun while learning." He smiled."I won't let you wait any longer... So grab your bags and follow me inside." He turned around and began to walk back in the building. We received some pamphlets when we walked in the building, where all the rules were listed down. I looked up when I heard gasps from the people around me. The building was empty, except for the machine that was right in front of us. _That must be the portal. _I thought. It was a big machine, that looked like a ring.

"This is the portal to the world of fae." He pointed at the machine. "On the other side, you will experience something new...something that some of you humans, would consider amazing or unbelievable. _Yepp he is fae. He just called us humans._ I thought to myself as I folded the pamphlet and placed it in my pocket.

"When is this dude done talking? I want to go in now..." Kenzi whispered.

He moved closer to the machine, and pressed a big red button.

A few seconds later, the machine began to make a loud humming noise. Then suddenly it began to light in the middle of the circle. "Fall in line please." The man said. "A woman called Rita will be meeting you on the other side. Just follow her instructions, and everything will go just fine. I wish you all good luck." He smiled, then he nodded at the first person in line to step in the portal.

The first student walked directly in the portal, then he disappear. _Amazing. _I thought. "Next" The man said. _I wonder what his name is..._ I asked myself.

I had a few theories listed up in my head on how the machine worked. I had a small discussion with myself to let the time pass faster, while I waited for my turn.

After ten students went in, it was finally my turn. I took I deep breath as the man gave me a small nod. "See you on the other side." I said, as I glanced at Kenzi who was standing behind me.

"See ya!" She replied and smiled.

I walked straight into the machine, like the other students did. I closed my eyes when the light hit me directly in the eyes...I don't know what happened, but when I opened my eyes, I was not in that empty building anymore...I was in a different world.

* * *

"Over here!" I turned my head to where the high pitched voice came from. Just a couple of feet away from where I stood, I saw a woman waving right at me. She was wearing a round eye glasses and her hair was properly placed in a bun. _She must be Rita._ I thought as I walked towards the tall woman.

"Hello, I'm Rita." She offered me a handshake.

"Lauren Lewis." I said as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren." She smiled. "Why don't you go in the bus station and wait with the others." She pointed at the bus station that was on the other side of the road.

"Is it okay if I wait for my friend? She was just right behind me." I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. _She seems nice. _I thought. Then I turned my attention to the place where I came from, just a while ago. When I turned to face the direction where Rita was facing, all I could see were bushes, lots and lots of bushes. _Did I appear from the bushes? Is this like bushes version of the wardrobe from Narnia?_ I thought to myself. _What is taking Kenzi so long..._

"It takes a lot longer than it felt to travel from the human world to this world." Rita said.

I just nodded. "Do- did I appear from those bushes?" I asked.

"You did. You didn't feel anything...but you did." She looked down at me and smiled. "I know it seems weird..." She added. "I have lived for almost a hundred years now, I have traveled back and forth, and it still amuses me."

I looked up at her when she said that she has lived for almost hundred years. This wasn't something that shocked me. I have read about this in my history books, but seeing someone who has lived for so long, but looked like a twenty six year old woman, was fascinating.

Five minutes later, Kenzi finally arrived. I smiled as she ran her hands all over her body. It seemed like she was checking if she was still in one piece.

"Over here!" Rita shouted at Kenzi. Kenzi looked up and smiled when she saw me, then she began to jog towards us.

"Aaaahhhh! We are finally here!" She said, then she gave me a hug. "And I'm in one piece! No missing part!"

I laughed. "Yes, yes we are, Kenz."

"Hello, I'm Rita." Rita held out her hand.

"Hey! I'm Kenzi." Kenzi replied and shook Rita's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kenzi." Rita smiled. "Now if you like, both of you can go in the bus terminal and wait with the others. I will be with you when everyone has crossed to this side, then we will drive to the school campus where you will meet your partner, is that good?"

"Yes." I replied and smiled.

"Sounds good." Kenzi nodded. Then we began to walked to the terminal. "Oh!" Kenzi stopped and turned around to where Rita stood. "Do you know where our luggage are?" _Luggage! I totally forgot! _I thought. I'm glad Kenzi remembered.

"Don't worry, we took care of it when you crossed the portal. Your luggage will be in your room, when you arrive at the campus."

"Cool! Thanks!" Kenzi replied.

When we walked inside the terminal, the only people we saw were the students that walked in the portal before us. They were gathered in a corner, forming a circle.

"Come one, let's check it out!" Kenzi grabbed my arm. When we walked over to see what the commotion was all about, both me and Kenzi gasped when we saw a leprechaun waving his hands in the air, and a scarf was floating right in front of him.

"There you go, young lady. Red scarf with white stripes." The leprechaun said as he handed the scarf to the girl standing in front of him.

"Thanks!" The girl replied.

"Dude! Can you make me something too? What about shoes!? Can you make me some? Please say yes!" Kenzi said as she crossed her fingers.

"Shoes are my favorite things to make, young lady." The leprechaun smiled.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Kenzi jumped up and down.

The leprechaun glanced down at Kenzi's shoes, then he began to wave his hands in the air again.

A few minutes later, Kenzi's shoes was done. "There you go, I hope you like it." He handed the shoes to Kenzi.

Kenzi gasped as she slowly took the shoes from the leprechaun's hands. "Oh. My. Leprechaun." She studied the shoes before she continued. "This pair of shoes is beautiful. Thank You!" She gave him a smile.

"No problem. Anything for our new students." He smiled.

"I see you've met Dari." I turned around to where the familiar voice came from. "Did he grant any of your wishes?" Rita smiled. Then to those whose wishes were granted, replied yes. "That's nice of you, Dari. But now we need to get going, the bus is waiting outside." She said. "The others are already in the bus, so you guys can just go and take your seats." We nodded and said goodbye to Dari before we walked out of the terminal.

Me and Kenzi sat together in the fourth row. I took the seat beside the window, since I wanted to look outside as we drove. "Hello again." Ruth said as she walked in the bus. "I want to properly welcome you all, and I hope you will learn a lot in these two months, and I hope that you will have tons of fun." She smiled. "I'm just going to call out your names, to see if everyone is here."

When she finished calling everyone's name, she placed the pen and paper on her seat. "Alright! Now that everyone is here, we will now drive to the campus. It's a thirty minute drive, so you will be sitting here for a while. But enjoy the view if you like, and if you need anything, just tell me." She smiled then she took her seat.

The engine started, then the driver began to drive. I smiled as I looked out of the window. I am finally here.

* * *

**The meeting will be in the next chapter :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews guys! This is the chapter that u have been waiting for, the meeting ^.^ I hope you'll like this chapter. So enjoy! :D**

**_Meeting You_**

The ride to the campus went great. Even though this world was completely hidden from most of us humans, their world doesn't look that much different to what we had. I've read in my history books that this has had a lot to do with making the fae get used to the human world, and how things worked in the human world. Miss Isles mentioned that there was a part of this town that looked totally different from a normal town, well at least normal for us humans. The fae who lived in that part of town, were the ones who was not interested into crossing the portal. I would love to visit that part of town someday, but I've heard that they didn't really like humans rooming around the place.

The bus stopped right in front of a building, which looked like the campus that we were going to stay in.

"Alright! We are here." Rita said as she stood up from her seat. "I will be giving you a quick tour around the place, and then we will have a small meeting before you guys meet your partners." She smiled. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." I answered along with the other students.

"Great. You guys can just get off the bus, and follow me." She walked out of the bus, then we followed. Kenzi grabbed my hand and dragged me closer to Rita, she wanted to stay close and to be the first to see everything. The campus has a wide yard, and the building was big.

"Welcome to Fae High." Rita said as she pushed the door of the main entrance, wide open.

"Shiiiiit" Kenzi chirped as we walked in.

"Kenz.." I whispered to Kenzi when Rita looked at us, but luckily she just smiled.

I wouldn't blame Kenzi for her reaction though, I guess we were all fascinated by what we saw.

The first thing that caught my eye when I walked in, was the wide screen that was on the wall opposite from where I was standing. The words _'Welcome to Fae High. We hope you enjoy your stay' _were written on the screen. I looked away from the screen and turned my attention around the room, which was really big. We all stood in a big wide space, I could see four rooms, two on each side of the screen. And around us were different small stores and small cafe's.

"You guys can look a round if you want, I'll give you twenty minutes. But don't go in to any of the rooms. "

"Lauren look!" Kenzi pointed at the store that was on our left. "I'll go check out what they have." Kenzi said.

"I'll go over here." I pointed at the opposite side, where my eye spotted a small book store. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

I unzipped my leather jacket, since it was getting warm. I placed my hands in the pocket of my jacket as I walked towards the store. _What the... _I thought as I walked in the store. I was sure that the store was not big, but when I walked in, it was a lot bigger. I walked out of the store to check if I was wrong about the store being small, only to find out that I wasn't. _How the hell is that possible!?_ I thought, then I decided to walk back in the store again. I did this for a couple of times, and it had not occurred to me that I may have looked like an idiot, walking in and out of the store.

"Hello" I jumped as I heard a voice from behind, when I walked back in the store for the fifth time. I turned around and saw an old woman standing behind me. She made a small laughed, then she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled.

"Um.. It's okay." I smiled back.

She took her hand away from my arm, which made me relax a bit. "I saw you walking in and out of the store, and I thought I should answer your questions." She smiled.

_Crap. I hope that not many saw me walk in and out. _ I thought in embarrassment. "I- um... It's just that the store gets bigger every time I walk in."

She gave me a warm smile, which took away some of the embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed about it, it happens every year." She gave another small laugh. "I totally understand that this is all new to you humans, believe me, I've done some stupid things too when I first traveled to your world." She shrugged. "Anyway... it's just some spell that my friend cast to this place, I like having it like this. It's like books. Books looks so simple from the outside, but when you open it, and start reading it... It drags you into this much bigger world."

I smiled as she explained, I could see her passion of reading through her eyes. "I think it is amazing." I smiled.

"I see you have passion for books." She said as she looked at me in the eyes.

"I do." I smiled.

"Well! You've come to the right place." She glanced around the place. _Yes, I have._ I smiled as I thought. _I wonder what kind of books they sell._ I glanced at some of the books and read the tittles. _I haven't heard of those books before._

The woman took the book form the table, and handed it to me. "It's a classic. It is well known here, really good one if you like adventure." She winked at me.

I smiled as I took the book from her, then I read the summary. "Seems interesting." I said as I finished reading the summary. _I wonder what fae she is... _I thought as I placed the book back to its place. _I'd have to wait until we get our bags. I placed my wallet in my luggage. _I though as I glanced back at the book.

"We also have the books that you humans read." She smiled, and then she walked to the right side of the store. "Here you are." She stopped at a shelf that had loads of books.

I gasped as I scanned through the books. There were a lot of classics, and best seller books. There were even books that doesn't exist anymore. _I definitely have to go back in here _ I smiled as I though. "This is amazing!"

"We have all kinds of books in here."

"Lauren!?" I turned around as I heard Kenzi's voice.

"In here Kenz." I called out, then I heard footsteps coming towards us.

" Is it just me, or is this store bigger on the inside!?"

"It get's bigger, yes." I replied and smiled.

"This place is so awesome!" She replied, then she turned her attention to the old woman standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Kenzi."

"Hello, Kenzi. I'm Libri." The woman replied. _Libri...that's the latin word for book. _I thought as I turned around to face her. Then Libri looked at me and smiled.

"Cool... Lo are you done here? We have to meet up soon, but I need to show you something first!" Kenzi told me.

"I am." I glanced back at Kenzi, then I turned my head back to Libri. "I am Lauren by the way." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren." She smiled back.

I walked behind Kenzi as she made her way out of the store, and Libri followed behind me.

"It was nice meeting you. I will definitely be coming back in here." I told Libri before I walked out of the store.

She smiled. She then took the book that she showed me a while ago, from the table. "Here. Take this." She handed me the book. "You can have it."

"I- I can't just take a book from you. I will be back in here tomorrow and buy it." I said politely.

"No, it's okay. You are the first one that came into this store for years, who actually understand my passion for books." She moved the book closer to my hands. "I know you wanted to buy this, but you forgot your wallet in your luggage." _Wha- how? Is she a mind reader? _I asked myself. "Just take it, as a welcoming present. I can sense that you'll be coming here a lot, so I won't loose anything from giving you one book." She smiled.

I finally accepted the book from her, not wanting to refuse her friendly gift again. "Thank you." I smiled. "I will be back. So see you." I said, then I walked out of the store.

"See you," She smiled and waved at me. "and, Lauren" She added, then I stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes, yes I am." She smiled.

I smiled back. "A mind reader then" I whispered.

"Come on hotpants. We can go back in there tomorrow." Kenzi told me, then she dragged me into a shoe store that she found.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were gathered all together again.

"Alright! Now that you have looked around the main hall, we can continue the tour. First stop, the school." Rita said as she walked towards the first door from the left.

When we walked in the door, we walked right in the hallway of the school. The door was the entrance of the school. It looked like an ordinary school, like the ones we had back home. There were no students outside the corridor at the moment, since they had class. Rita showed us around the whole school and some of the classrooms, before we walked out of the school room. The school had a total of four floors and each floor has ten rooms.

* * *

Afterward we walked in the next room, The Training Room. The room was pretty big, it was divided into ten big rooms, five on the left and five on the right. You could see the inside of the room, since it was see through.

Each room contained different training materials. In one of the rooms, I saw two guys working out in a boxing ring. One guy, who was facing towards me had a curly blonde hair, I couldn't clearly see the other guy that he was training with, since he had his back at me. _Shit! _I cursed to myself, as the blonde guy noticed that I was looking. A couple of seconds later, I saw his eyes turn gold. _A shifter? Wolf shifter?_ I though as I tried to recall all the fae who's eyes turn gold.

"Look at those abs!" Kenzi said as she looked at the blonde guy. Kenzi waved at him, but he just glared at her and then he went back to his training. "Too bad he is such a dick"

"We need to go, we are far behind the others." I told Kenzi as I grabbed her hand.

* * *

After our trip to the training room, we went to the next room which was The Lab And Research Room. It was my favorite room. They had everything, they even had technologies that were more advanced than what we had back home. There were a couple of students in the lab doing some re-search, and there were a couple of scientists who showed us some fascinating experiments that they had done. I wanted to be in that room the whole day, and just explore the whole place, but sadly we didn't have enough time to do so. _I guess I'll check out the whole building next time_ I though as we walked out of the room. Then we went in the last one, the campus room. It was our last stop.

"Last but not the least. The Dormitory Room." She said as she opened the door wide open. I gasped as I walked in the room. It was not what I expected, it was not just another building like the other rooms, it was a whole new town.

"Amazing, right?" Rita smiled at our shocked expressions. "Follow me." I looked down at the grass that I was stepping onto, as I followed Rita. From where I was standing, I could see a couple of stores, plants, cars, and a big building right across the street. Everything seemed like a normal town, except for one missing thing. Houses.

"Why isn't there any houses around?" I asked Rita.

"Good question, Lauren." She smiled. "The reason is that, only students get to live here, the town is a part of the campus." She turned around facing the building across the street, then she pointed at it. "You will be staying there." She said, then she turned around and faced us. "The reason why you have this little town, is because you are not allowed to go out of Fae High. _What? They didn't tell us anything about this._ I though. "Unless you have a good reason to...The reason we have this rule, is because we still have some students that doesn't know how to control their abilities, and since you are all humans, we don't want to risk sending you out of town alone, not knowing about your safety." She added.

"Well that sucks..." Kenzi mumbled.

"But! There are a lot of things in this little town too. There are a lot of stores and buildings that you guys can go to." She smiled. "But I won't be giving you any tour in town today, since I don't have enough time for that. Your partners can show you around, it's a nice way to get to know each other. Anyway, lets head to the dormitory, dinner is waiting." She smiled.

We all followed her as she crossed the street and entered the building. Then we went inside a cafeteria and ate dinner.

"I'll read out your names and your room number." Rita announced when everyone was finished with their dinner. "Some of the students are in their rooms, the ones who doesn't have any class today, so some of you will meet them right now. But some students are still in class, so you'll have to wait." She pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket, then continued. "Alright, I'll start reading the names..." Rita read the names in alphabetical order, basing on our family name. So me and Kenzi waited for quite some time.

"Lauren Irene Lewis." _Finally _I thought when I heard my name.

"Here!" I raised my hand and moved closer to where Rita was standing.

"Room number 210." She said with a smile.

"Okay." I smiled back. Then I turned around and looked for Kenzi. When I spotted where she was, I mouthed to her to send me a text later.

I placed my hands inside the pocket of my leather jacket, as I walked down the hallway to find my room. "205...206..." I whispered to myself as I looked at the numbers of the rooms. "207...208...209... and here it is! 210. " I took a deep breathed before I turned the door knob and opened the door.

I breathed out when I realized that my partner was not around, this meant that I had time to unpack before I get to meet her. The room was big, there were two beds, two study tables, two bookshelves, and two closets on each side of the room. I closed the door behind me and took off my jacket. _I wonder which bed my partner has..._I thought as I looked at both of the beds. _But I don't understand...there are no things around the place... not even on the study table...maybe she is just organized and placed all her things in the drawers? _I asked myself.

Not knowing which bed to take, I just decided to take the bed on the left side of the room, which was against the wall. _I could just transfer if this is her bed. _I thought to myself.

I took some time to look around the room. On the other side of the wall that my bed was placed against, was an average sized kitchen. It had all the furniture and appliances needed. After I looked around the kitchen, I walked over to the door that was on the right side of the room. _That must be the bathroom. _I thought as I walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I smiled as I saw how clean and big the bathroom was, but what caught my eye was the whirlpool bathtub.

As I continued to look around the room, I realized that my luggage was nowhere to be found. I took out my phone from my jacket and began to send Kenzi a message.

_Hey Kenz, did you already meet your partner? If so, how did it go? If you are talking to him right now, sorry for the disturance... But I just wanted to ask if you have gotten your luggage? :)_

Then I hit send.

A few moments later, I received a text back.

_Hey! Yeah I have met him and I am talking to him right now. He seems nice! I am starting to like the guy ;) Don't be sorry, you didn't disturb anything at all. I was about to send you a message myself to ask how it is going with you over there. The luggage is placed under your bed ;)_

I smiled as I read Kenzi's message.

_Great, thanks! …... I haven't met my partner yet, she is probably in class. But I am glad that you are happy with your partner. I won't disturb you any further, so have fun getting to know him, and I'll talk to you later! :) _

I hit send, then I placed my phone on the study table. I moved over to the bed that I chose and bent down to see if there were any luggage. I smiled when I saw my luggage under the bed. I pulled out the luggage and placed it on top of the bed. I took my phone and read the message that I got, before I began to unpack my things.

_Alright, talk to you later! :) _

One hour later, I was finally finished unpacking my things, and placed them in place. I began to worry when my partner didn't show up yet. I checked the time on my phone, and it was getting late. _Maybe she backed out...maybe she didn't like me when she saw my profile... _I though as I lay in bed.

* * *

I woke up when I heard the door close. I groaned when the lights were turned one.

"Too much lights..." I said in a sleepy voice as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well I'm going to need it to see where I'm going."

_Shit! I must have fallen asleep._ I thought as I stopped rubbing my eyes. I immediately sat up and jumped out of bed, when I realized that I've fallen asleep. I blinked a couple of times as my brain tried to process things, when I saw the girl standing in front of me. I cleared my throat, then I spoke "Um...hi"

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"It's okay." I smiled. _God she is beautiful._ I thought as I looked at her from head to toe. She had beautiful brown eyes and her dark hair fitted her face perfectly. She was wearing leather jeans and leather jacket, which showed the perfect curves of her body.

My body stiffened and my cheeks began to burn, when she raised her eyebrow at me. _Shit. Lauren get yourself together._ I scolded myself. "Um.. can I help you with something?" I asked to end the awkward silence.

"No. Can I help you?" She looked down at her body, then she looked back up at me again. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. She totally caught me. _I thought.

"No." I cleared my throat. "Well actually... I was wondering what you are doing here? Are you looking for Crystal?"

Her face expression shifted when she heard Crystal's name. "Why on earth would I look for that witch."

"I- um..." I stammered, not knowing what to say. "It's just that- this is her room, and I don't really know you- and- um... you are in my ro-" I stopped when I heard the knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and a bald man walked in. "Hello, sorry for the disturbance...I'm just here to inform you tha-" He stopped and looked at the girl, who stood behind him. It seemed like he didn't notice that she was standing there before. "Oh! So you two have met?" He smiled. I was about to say something, but then I got cut off when he continued to talk. "Very well. Miss Lewis, here is your partner's profile." He handed me a folder.

"Um... I already have one on my mail." I said as I took the folder from him.

"Oh! That was the old one, this one is the new one." He said.

"Wait, so this human doesn't know?" The girl interrupted out conversation.

"No, but we are informing her right now." The man answered the girl.

"Right now? Do you know what I did the last time? Do you think she would have approved this, if she knew what the hell happened the last time!?" The girl's voice got louder this time. _I wonder what she is talking about. _I thought.

"Dennis, calm down. We will talk about this tomorrow. Everything has been approved, there will be no problems."

"Damn right, because I am not going to be a part of this shit." She said angrily as she opened the door.

"If you go now. You will be expelled." The man told her, as he held her hand.

The girl stared at the man for a moment. And a couple of seconds of hesitation, she finally talked. "Fine! I'll do this stupid project of yours" She hissed. _What the hell is happening._ I thought as I looked at the scene happening in front of me.

"E- excuse me...but could you tell me what is going on?" I asked the man.

"Miss Lewis. There have been some changes, Miss Crystal Green couldn't join the project since she and her abilities was needed for another project, so she had to travel." The man replied. Then she walked closer to me. "Miss Dennis will be your new partner." He said with a smile.

I looked at the girl that was standing behind him. She didn't look happy, which worried me. And after the fight that they had, I knew that there was a reason that she didn't want to be a part of this subject. _Great...just great..._ I thought. I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Lauren." I gave her a warm smile.

Her face expression softened as she took my hand. "I'm Bo." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey guys! Here is another chapter ^^ Sorry if it took a long time before I updated, I was busy...I have some free time from school now, so I will be updating this story soon. This chapter is a bit short, I know (sorry) But the next one will be longer...About Bo, there is something about her past that she didn't like, you guys probably got that already, and it will have some effect on her personality in this story. So I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes, I am half awake since it's pretty late right now, but I had to update this story so u guys won't have to wait any longer. :)**

* * *

**"End Of Day One"**

The man introduced himself as Mr. Flink. He was a teacher at Fae High, teaching History and Social Studies. He explained the reasons of the exchange and apologized for not giving me information earlier. It turned out that there was another project going on outside fae high, and Crystal was a part of it. It was a one month project, and that was why I had to get a new partner.

Mr. Flink said his goodbye and closed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds in the room, where me and my new partner, Bo stood.

"I- I didn't know which bed Crystal had, so I just picked this side." I said as I pointed at the bed. "But if you want to have this side of the room, it's totally fine with me." I looked back at her and smiled.

"It's fine. I'll take this one." She walked towards the other bed and placed her luggage on top of it. She unzipped her luggage and began to unpack.

_Should I offer to help? Should I say something? _I questioned myself as I awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. _I wonder what kind of fae she is... _I thought as I looked down at the folder that I was holding. _Maybe I should read her profile when she is not around..._

"You know, you can sit down while you watch me unpack my things, standing could be tiring after a while." _Shit _

"I- um- sorry, I wasn't...um" I stammered, as she made a quick glance at me before she went back into unpacking her things. "Do you need help unpacking those?" I asked as I walked towards her, though I stopped a couple of feet away, not wanting to get too close and invade her personal space.

"I'm good." She replied as she placed some clothes in her closet.

"Okay." I nodded, then I turned around and placed the folder on top of my study table. When I was about to ask her about the exchange, I was interrupted by the knocking on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Bo, you here?" The guy who stood in front of me called out her name, it was the guy that I saw at the gym this afternoon. It didn't seem like he noticed that I was standing right in front of him. He just pushed the door open, walked right past me, and entered the room.

"Dyson, what are you doing here?" Bo asked him.

"Me and the others are having a drink at the Dal, I was just wondering if you wanted to come." He replied.

"Yeah, sure. Just go, I'll catch up in a minute." She replied.

"Alright, see you there." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Maybe he's her boyfriend. _I thought as he began to place his hands around her waist.

I walked inside the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. I didn't want to be accused of staring again. As I closed the bathroom door, I heard some laughter coming from the other side. _I hope they are not laughing about me..._ I thought. I locked the bathroom door and walked towards the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, and groaned when I saw my messy hair. "Too late to fix that now." I said to myself.

I began to take off my clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. I walked in the shower and stayed there for a while, letting the warm water run through my body.

A couple of minutes later, I walked out of the shower and began to dry myself with my towel. _I wonder what time it is now..._ I thought as I wrapped the towel around my body. It took a couple of seconds before I realized that I forgot my clothes in the room, I cursed to myself as I wrapped the towel tighter. I was used into walking out with a towel on, from my bathroom and into my room back home, that I forgot I was living in another place. I walked towards the door and pressed my ear on the door. _They are gone, good._ I thought, then I opened the door and walked over to my closet and took out some underwear and a nightwear. When I passed by my study table, walking back to the bathroom, my phone starts to ring. I hesitated for a while if I should answer it right now, so I checked who it was.

I decided to pick it up, when I saw it was the fifth time that Kenzi called. "Hello."

"Finally!" She said in such relief. "I was beginning to worry. I have been calling you, and no answer."

"I know, sorry. I was taking a shower." I replied.

"Okay, so me and Hale are going out, you wanna come?"

"Ermmm, it's pretty late, and I am getting ready for bed..."

"It's just half past ten, grandma."

"We have a class at seven tomorrow...and I am really tired." I replied, hoping that she would let go of the subject.

"But it's the first day! We have to go out! Meet people!"

I sighed. "Maybe next time?" I was about to tell her that I needed to get changed, but then someone walked in the room, which made me drop the phone on the floor.

"Oh!" Bo said as she walked in. When I looked at her in the eyes, I was sure that the color of her eyes turned from brown to blue. She stared at me for a while and quickly ran her eyes all over my body, before she walked towards her bedside table. _Bring your clothes in the bathroom, next time you take a shower._ I noted to myself as I winced, hoping that the embarrassment would go away soon.

I picked up my phone from the floor and decided to end the call with Kenzi, so I could go back in the bathroom. "Look, Kenz, I have to go. I'll join next time, okay?"

"Alright, alright. No excuses next time, okay?"

"No excuses." I replied as I watched Bo placing some things on her pocket.

"Okay... Well good night, hotpants."

"Goodnight, Kenz. And be careful, don't drink too much."

"I won't. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Then I ended the call. When I was about to go in the bathroom, Bo began to talk.

"I didn't mean to barge in and make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's your room too.,Bo. Don't worry about it, and it's totally my fault for standing here with just a towel on. It will not happen again." I replied, before I turned around and walked back in the bathroom. I could hear her murmur something, but I didn't bother to ask, not when I have nothing on, but a towel.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I decided to call my parents and let them know that I already arrived. I waited patiently as dad's phone rang.

"Hellooooooo"

"Hi, Dad." I replied with a smile.

"I thought you already forgot about us." He replied. I could picture him giving a small pout, followed with a smile.

"I was a bit busy, then I fell asleep."

"Well you barely got any sleep, pumpkin so I understand. So how is it there? Do you like it? And how about your partner, you got to meet her already?"

"It think it's nice here, we just had a quick little tour around the place, so I haven't seen much of the place yet. The room that I am staying in is pretty big, and it looks nice."

"That's good to hear."

"And about my partner...well... there were some changes, I got a new partner, since the partner that I was suppose to have is doing another project right now."

"Hmmmm well have you met your new partner?"

"Yes, I have. She seems...great."

"That is good to hear, pumpkin." My dad replied, then I heard my mom's voice from the background, asking if t was me on the phone. "Here's your mom."

"Hey, honey."

"Hi, mom."

"How was the trip? Did you guys arrive there safe?"

"The trip was fine, and yes, we did." I smiled.

"Good. So! How do you like it there so far?"

"Haven't had time to check out the whole place today, but it seems pretty amazing."

"Cool."

"Did you just say 'cool'?" I laughed a little.

"It's your father's fault, honey...don't ask why..." I laughed even more when I heard my dad laughing. This made me miss them a little bit.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was sitting on my bed readinsg Bo's profile. The first thing I saw was a beautiful picture of her. I took some time and studied her face. _Okay it's time to read her profile. Focus, Lauren._ I told myself as I looked away from her picture, and began to read her profile.

**Name: **_Ysabeau Dennis_

**Age: **_18_

**Date of Birth: **_January, 31, 1995_

**Species: **_Succubus _

**Affiliation: **_Unaligned _

**Address: **_10__th__ house to the left, Hollow Street._

**Control of abilities: **_Miss Dennis has passed the test that was taken two weeks ago, and is aware of the danger of her abilities. Miss Dennis is still learning on how to control her abilities, like most of our students, but she is not out of control when it comes to choosing the species to feed on._

**Project experience: **_Miss Dennis has been a part of the project one year ago, but didn't complete the whole project, due to some events that occurred. _

It took half an hour before I finished reading her profile. Some of her hobbies, likes and dislikes were mentioned on her profile. I was quite happy and excited to know that my new partner was a Succubus. I knew some things about the species, since I chose to have a presentation about her species about a years ago, in our classification class.

I placed the folder back on top of my study table, and went back to bed. It was getting late, so I decided to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be a fun and interesting day. I turned to my side and stared at the empty bed. I may have read Bo's profile, but I knew that there was something more about her, and something about the previous project. I didn't want to judge her of course, especially when I barely knew her. I was just excited to get to know her , and learn things from her. I sighed and buried my face on my pillow as my brain decided to remind me of all the embarrassing moments that happened today. _I hope it gets better tomorrow. _I thought.

* * *

**I hope u liked that :D I was wondering, if it's okay that I sometimes write Lauren's thoughts in Italic font? wihtout adding 'I thought' after the though (If u guys get what I mean?) I'm not sure which one is best,really, since I'm not used into writing first person POV. So I would love it if u guys tell me what u think, which is better for u?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeey guys! So I finally finished writing this chapter. I got a bit stuck on wrting this chapter, which made me worry, but I found a way out and finished writing the chapter, which means you didn't have to wait long for the update, yay! This chapter is quite long, since the last one was pretty short ^^ I actually thought about dividing this chapter into two, because I thought it may be too long? Well you guys can be the judge on that. Thanks for the replies on my question on how to write Lauren's thoughts, so I'll continue writing them in Italic font ;D**

**I'm glad that you liked how I write the Kenzi and Lauren friendship, and I know that you guys wanted more Bo/Lauren interactions, so I wrote some in this chap. ;) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

**_"Smile"_**

I was awaken by the sound of the alarm on my phone going off. I reached over to my bedside table, and took my phone. I answered the questions that appeared on the screen as quickly as I could, since I didn't want to wake Bo, who was fast asleep. I sat up and placed my phone back on top of the table, when I successfully answered all the questions. I woke up an hour before our first class started. I wanted to have enough time to take a shower, eat breakfast, and read for today's class. I got a copy of all the books, from all the subjects that they had. Unlike me and the others in the F&H school, the subjects they had here in Fae High, were the subjects that we had back when we were just in our ordinary school. So basically we learned about them, while they learned about us.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I remembered to bring my clothes with me this time, I didn't want to walk out with just a towel on again. When I was finished, I walked right into the kitchen and began to fry some eggs. I fried two extra sunny side ups, just in case Bo wouldn't have enough time to make some, it did say it in her profile that she liked sunny side up. I looked at the time and asked myself if I should wake her up. We were going to be late for class if she doesn't wake up soon. It took a little while, before I decided that I would wake her up after I ate my breakfast, hoping that she wouldn't be angry at me for doing so.

After I ate my breakfast, I cleaned up the table, placed the dishes in the dishwasher, and left a plate with two fried eggs on the table for Bo. I walked over to her bed, and slowly shook her shoulder. I stopped and waited as she groaned, but she just went back to sleep.

"Um...Ysabeau..." I said softly. No response. "Bo...you need to wake up, or else we are going to be late for class." I sighed when I still didn't get any response. I shook her shoulder again, and talked a little bit louder this time. "Bo, wake up."

I smiled when she slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. _She looks so adorable. _I thought.

"What are you doing?" I blinked and snapped out of my thoughts, as I heard her voice.

"Um..sorry to wake you up, but we have a class to get to in twenty five minutes and thirty seconds. So if you don't want to get late for school, you have to start getting ready."

She sighed and buried her face under her pillow. "Fine..." She mumbled. "I'm up..."

"Okay." I replied, then I walked towards the study table and looked at the schedule for the day.

There were only two classes for today, History and Math. In fact, we only had two classes for the rest of the week. I am guessing this has something to do with the project, they probably wanted us to get some time to get to know each other, and to get to know the place.

"What classes do we have today?" Bo asked, when she finally got out of bed.

"History and Math." I replied, still looking at the paper I had on my hand.

"Great..." She mumbled. It didn't sound like these were her favorite subjects.

"There are some fried eggs in the kitchen...if you um...want some..." I said, as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't get any reply, as she walked past me and made her way into the kitchen. I placed my math book in my bag, and began to flip the pages of my History book as I quickly scanned through the chapters. History was not one of my favorite subjects, but I studied hard to get good grades, so I still have some information in my brain.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I looked up from the book that I was reading, when I heard Bo's voice. She was already dressed and ready for school.

"Yes." I gave a small smile, then placed my book in my backpack. "I was wondering, what are you focusing in History right now?" I asked as I put on my jacket.

"I don't know. You'll find out in class." She replied. I just nodded and followed her out of the room.

The walk going to school was quiet, Bo didn't say anything and neither did I. I sent Kenzi a text message after we crossed the street, going out of the town. There was a big possibility that she overslept, especially when she went out last night. I just hoped for her sake, that she would be sober. The Main Hall looked the same as yesterday, except there were more students around the hall, and the words on the screen were now changed to _"Have fun on your first day at school, human visitors."_.

* * *

I smiled when I immediately saw Kenzi, when we walked in the school. She was wearing sunglasses, which tells me that she had a hangover. I was about to ask Bo if I could talk to Kenzi for a bit, but then she called out the guy that Kenzi was with.

"Hale!" Bo said, as she walked towards them. _Must be Kenzi's partner._ I thought as I followed her.

"Hey, Bo. It's a surprise to see you awake." The guy smiled, then he looked at me. "This is your partner?" He asked Bo.

"Yes." Bo simply replied.

"I'm Hale. Hale Santiago." He held out his hand.

"I'm Lauren Lewis." I replied as I shook his hand.

"Lauren? Is that you?" Kenzi finally spoke. She probably had her eyes closed behind those glasses, since she didn't notice me until now.

"Good morning, Kenz." I replied with a smile. She took off her glasses and attacked me with a hug. "I'm so glad to see you! I really, really need your super gross magical milkshake to fix this hang over." She said.

"Sorry Kenz, but you'll have to wait until class is over." I replied, soothing her back a bit. "But I will make one right away, when school is over." She groaned as she pulled away from the hug. "How much did you drink last night..."

"Let's not talk about that." She replied, placing her sunglasses back on.

I gave a small laugh. "Okay then."

"I can help you with that one." Hale said.

"Really!? Dude, how!?" Kenzi took off her glasses again, as she turned and faced Hale.

"Watch." He cleared his throat, then he began to whistle. A few seconds, a wide smile appeared on Kenzi's face. _Amazing_ I thought.

"Shit, dude! Will you marry me?" Kenzi said with puppy eyes.

"Nah, you drink too much." He replied with a smile.

"Alright, now that your human is in a better condition, we better get in class. Mr. Flink wouldn't be happy if I'm late again." Bo said, then she began to walk away.

* * *

The classroom was already packed with students when we walked in. I recognized some of the students from my class, and some of students that I saw a while ago at the Main Hall. The classroom was wide, and it looked like just a normal classroom. The tables were long and wide enough, for two students to share each.

"See you later." Hale told Kenzi before he walked towards the table where the guy named Dyson was sitting. Bo followed him and took a seat on the chair beside Dyson.

"I guess we'll just have to find a place to seat." Kenzi said.

"Yepp." I replied, as I looked around the room. There were about twenty to twenty five students in the classroom, and there were five of us that were human.

Kenzi and I found empty seats on the right side of the room, in the fourth row. We took our seats and waited patiently for the teacher. It seemed like he was running late.

"Where did you guys go out last night?" I asked Kenzi.

"At this place called the Dal. It's a really nice place, you should come with us next time."

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"Why aren't you with your partner?" Kenzi asked.

"I am." I replied, nodding at Bo's direction.

"Did they photoshop the picture on her profile? Cause she does not look like anything from the picture you showed me."

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention. The partner that I was suppose to have couldn't be a part of the project, so instead I got Ysabeau."

"Uhu... Well are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Even though I wanted to learn about Elemental fae, I am also fascinated by Bo's species."

"What kind of fae is she?"

"A succubus."

"Aren't those the ones who feed on sexual energy or something?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes."

"Well have fun with that." Kenzi grinned.

"Really, Kenzi..." I gave her a look.

She gave a small laugh, then continued. "I think I met her last night... but...I don't really remember much of what happened last night..." She pouted.

I shook my head. "As long as you don't come running to me with a hybrid in your stomach, then-"

"Hey!" She punched me slightly on my shoulder.

"Ow" I rubbed my shoulder and smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"That was not funny, Lauren, not funny at all." She said in a serious face. But then a smile appeared on her face, when I began to tell her how her parents would react if they found out. Then she starts to laugh, when I tried to copy her mother's voice. "You're such a dork."

We ended our conversation when the teacher walked in the room. It was Mr. Flink, he looked a bit stressed as he walked inside the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late" He said as he fixed his glasses and placed his briefcase on top of his table. "I had to attend a meeting, and it went longer than I thought it would." He shook his head in disappointment. He took off his suit jacket and started the class. "So! I believe there are about five new students in here, who will be joining us for two months." He looked around the room, before he continued. "My name is Mister Eric Flink, I'll be your teacher for both History and Social Studies. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, and of course enjoy my class." He gave a small laugh, but no one laugh along with him, which made me feel a bit bad for him. "For you who are new here, we are focusing about The Cold War. You probably had this subject in your world, so I expect that you know at least some information about it." I remembered some things about the Cold War, mostly the important dates and events that happened during that time. But I still had to read about it, just to make sure I remembered things right. He took out a piece of paper from his briefcase, and began to check the attendance.

A few moments later, Mr. Flink finally finished reading up our names. Then the class began.

"The Cold War..." Mr. Flink began as he walked around the room. "Can someone tell me when it occurred" Silence. It was so silent in the room, that you could hear a needle drop. "We discussed about this last week. Don't tell me you already forgot." He broke the silence.

"This is pointless. Why do we have to learn about this shit." A guy behind us commented.

"The same reason why humans have to learn about our shit, Mister Thornwood." Mister Flink replied, and he earned few laughs from the class. "Since no one wants to answer freely, I'll pick someone."

"Don't look at this way..." Kenzi mumbled as she slowly sank down on her seat.

"Nineteen forties to nineteen nineties." I whispered to Kenzi, so she wouldn't feel the pressure Mister Flink was giving to the whole class.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I said, it was during the nine-"

"Miss Lewis?" My head shot back up to the teacher as he called out my name.

"Yes, sir?" I replied. I could feel the whole class eying on me right now.

"Do you know the answer?"

"Um... yes, sir."

"Well?" He said, as he waited for my answer.

"The Cold War occurred in the nineteen forties to nineteen nineties." I answered.

"Good." He smiled. "Next time, share your answer with everyone, not only to the person sitting next to you." He added. "Alright, next question. What was the Berlin Crisis of 1961?" _Hmmmm, all I can remember is that The Berlin Crises of 1961 was the last major politico-military European incident of the Cold War about the occupational status of the German capital city, Berlin, and of post-World War II._ I thought as Mister Flink looked around the room, finding his target. "Dennis, what can you tell me about the Berlin Crisis?"

I turned around and looked at where Bo was sitting. "I don't know." She answered, not looking at the teacher.

"You know better than that, Dennis." Mister Flink said.

Bo sighed. Our eyes met the moment she looked up. I didn't know why, but every time our eyes met, I got this feeling that runs through my whole body, a feeling that I couldn't quite explain. The feeling washed out when she looked away from me, and looked up at Mister Flink. I turned around, and focused my attention to the blackboard, as I listened to Bo talk. "It was the last major incident in the Cold War, regarding the status of Berlin and post- World War II Germany...happened somewhere around the fourth of June until the ninth of November."

"Very good, Miss Dennis." Mister Flink said with a smile.

"Seems like your partner may be a nerd like you." Kenzi commented.

"I don't know about that..." I replied.

When the class ended, we got a five minute break before Math. Some of the students went out of the classroom, while the others stayed.

"Lets go and say hi to Hale and the others." Kenzi said.

"I can just stay here. I'll look through the Math book." I replied.

"Lauren, you need to give yourself a break from the books sometimes. Besides, don't you want to get to know your partner more? And get to know other fae?" Kenzi was right, it would have been a good idea to go over and talk to others. But the guy Dyson was within the group, and I sensed that he didn't like having humans around him...and besides...Bo looked busy talking to him.

"Class starts in four minutes. We can talk to them after Math." I said with smile.

"Fine... I'll go and talk to them, I'll be right back." Kenzi said, before she walked towards the group.

I placed my History book back in my bag, and took out my Math book and placed it on the table. I was about to check the chapters in the book, when a guy sat on Kenzi's seat, and began to talk to me. "Hello, darling." The guy said. He had a British accent.

"Hi." I turned around and replied. The guy had dark black hair, and was wearing nothing but leather. _What is it with this place and leather? It it some fae fashion? _I asked myself.

"How are you enjoying our world so far?" He asked.

"I haven't seen much, but I like it." I replied.

"Well you need to see more than much, darling, 'like' is not the word that most people use to describe this world." He smiled. "So who is your partner?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Ysabeau Dennis."

He chuckled darkly. "The Succubus!? Well, well, well, you have a fun party ahead of you." He smirked. "I never thought they would allow her to be a part of the project again."

I wondered what he meant, it seemed like whatever Bo has done from the previous project, it was something important. "W- what exactly did she do?" I finally asked.

The guy looked at me in amusement. "You don't know!?" He laughed. "Well this is going to be fun." And with those words, he walked away and went back to his seat.

The teacher walked in, and Kenzi was back in her seat. "I see that you were doing great on your own, you didn't have to approach people, because people are approaching you... hotpants." She grinned.

"He just said hi, Kenzi." I replied.

"Good morning!" I turned my attention to the woman standing in front of us. I smiled when I recognized her face. "How are you guys doing?" She asked, then she got a couple of 'fine' and 'good' from the class. "That is good to hear. So you guys have probably met our new students. I hope you've been nice to them, and talked to them." She smiled. "So for you guys who don't know me. I'm Jane Isles, and I'll be your teacher in Math."

* * *

The class was great, we spent most of the time solving problems that Miss Isles wrote on the blackboard. Kenzi enjoyed the class herself, it there was anything at school that interests her, it was Math. The class went faster than History, we got some homework for our next Math lesson, then we were dismissed. By the time Math class ended, I pulled the rubber band from my hair and placed my reading glasses back in my bag. I liked putting my air up when I had to write a lot, so it won't get in the way.

"This is our last class for the day, right?" Kenzi asked me as she placed her books in her bag.

"Yepp!" I replied.

"Cool! What should we do now? Anywhere you want to go?" She asked.

"I want to go back to the bookstore in the Main Hall, I told the lady that I would."

"Okay, I'll go with you. Then we can eat lunch together afterwards." She replied.

"Great!" I smiled.

* * *

When we walked out of the classroom. We were stopped by Hale.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"To the bookstore." Kenzi replied.

"I'll come with." He said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." he told Bo, Dyson and another girl, who were now standing behind him.

"Where are you going?" Dyson asked Hale.

"To the bookstore with them." He pointed at us.

"Since when do you go to bookstores?" Dyson inquired.

"Since today, Dyson. We were given instructions to watch our partners, you never know what's out there." Hale replied. That was when I told myself that Kenzi was in good hands. Hale seemed a really nice guy.

"Well you don't have to follow them around. It's their problem if they get in trouble." Dyson argued. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's okay, Hale we are perfectly fine on our own." Kenzi replied.

"Yes, we are." I added, then we turned our backs at them.

"No, guys wait! I really want to go with you." Hale called out, but Kenzi just continued walking.

"That Dyson guy seems to be a douche bag." Kenzi said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"You guys walk fast." Hale said as he caught up with us. "Sorry about what happened back there. Dyson is actually a nice guy, when you get to know him... though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but most of the times, he is cool."

"Sure..." Kenzi replied, sounding not convinced to what Hale just said.

* * *

When we walked in the Main Hall, I immediately made my way to the bookstore. Before I went in, I looked at the store and searched for a name, but there wasn't any. So I asked Hale.

"What is the name of this store?"

"You can call it anything you want. I just call it Libri's." Hale replied.

"So you just pick any name? The store doesn't have any name at all?" I asked again.

"Yepp and nope! Libri explained that she didn't want to name the place, she wanted the costumers to give it a name on their own, something to express how they feel when they walk in the store." Hale explained.

"Hmmm, okay." I replied, then I went inside the store. It still amazed me, that the store looked bigger on the inside, even though I already knew it from before.

"Hello." Libri greeted us.

"Hi." Me and Kenzi said in unison.

"Hey, Libri!" Hale greeted her.

"Hello, Hale. How are you?" She paused, then she continued. "Good. And it's good to hear that your parents are doing good as well." She added, then Hale smiled.

"What just happened?" Kenzi raised her eyebrow.

"Libri can read minds." Hale explained.

"Awesome!" Kenzi smiled widely.

"He likes to communicate with me through his thoughts, he always did that since he was little." Libri told me and Kenzi. "So you are Hale's partner." She looked at Kenzi. "He is a good guy, so you are in good hands. But he can be an idiot sometimes, so just give him a little smack on the head, and everything will be back to normal." Me and Kenzi laughed when Hale began to protest of what Libri said.

"It's nice to see you again, Lauren." She smiled at me. "Did you already meet your partner?"

"Yes, we met yesterday." I replied with a smile.

"Oh! May I ask who your partner is?"

"Ysabeau Dennis."

"Ah! Ysabeau. She is a great girl, I'd say you are in good hands too, she is very protective to the people that she loves and cares about. Though she can be very, very stubborn at times, and smacking on the head wouldn't help on getting rid of her stubbornness." She grinned, and Hale laughed.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes, she is my one and only niece." She replied.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"So can I help you guys with anything?" Libri asked. "Yes, Hale I have some fruity loops for you." she added.

"Yes!" Hale said.

"I just wanted to look around, really. I didn't get to do it yesterday." I replied.

"Alright, well tell me if you need anything." Libri placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, before she walked away, then Hale and Kenzi followed her.

I took some time to look around the place. There were a lot of books that caught my interest, but I knew that I had to limit the books that I wanted to buy, or else I would ran out of money.

After a little while, I discovered that the store was a two story building, and I was sure that the number of books were infinite. I found four books that I wanted to buy, two of them were about fae history, and the other two were fictions that were interesting enough for me to read. I walked to the cashier, where I found Hale and Kenzi eating some sort of candy, and Libri sitting behind the desk, reading a book.

"Found what you wanted?" Libri asked, as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes" I replied with a smile.

"Great!" She smiled, then she placed her book down on the table, and began to press something on the machine.

"Lauren! You have to try these fruity loops stuff. It tastes so good!" Kenzi told me, as she handed me some.

"Sure" I said as I took one piece of candy from Kenzi, and placed the books on the desk. The candy looked exactly like liquorice sticks, but when I took one bite of it, it was nothing compared to any liquorice sticks that I have tasted in my life. "What kind of candy is this!?"

"Candygasm." Kenzi replied. "We need to buy a box of this." She added.

"Where can we buy fruity loops?" I asked Lirbi, who was placing my books in a small bag.

"You can't buy it anywhere." She said, as she handed me my books.

I looked at the amount that I was suppose to pay, on the small screen, and handed Libri the money. "Is is out of stock or something?"

"No, I am the only one who can make those." She replied with a smile.

"Ahhhhh! Can't we ask you to make some and we can just pay you? Pleaseeeeeeee" Kenzi begged

Libri gave a small laugh. "You can take the rest of the box, and I'll make some this weekend."

Kenzi gasped. "Thank You!" then she gave Libri a hug.

* * *

When we were finished in the bookstore, we went into the Dormitory Room and Hale took us to his favorite place to eat. We took a seat at the empty table that was beside the glass window, and began to read through the menu.

"The chicken wings are good." Hale said, when Kenzi couldn't decided what food to eat.

"Hmmmm." Kenzi hummed. "Alright, I'll take the chicken wings." She said when she finally got to decide.

"Great, let's order." Hale said, then a waiter approached our table.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, we were finished eating our lunch and dessert. I was so full that I didn't want to get up from my seat.

"That was the best food I have ever had." Kenzi said, as she rubbed her stomach.

"I second that!" I added.

"Right!?" Hale said. "I told you it's the best." He said, then he smiled tilting his body a little bit to the side, it seemed like he saw someone he knew. "Bo!" He waved his hands in the air.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him call her name. I could hear footsteps coming closer to our table. "Hey!" Bo said. I just glanced at her and smiled, then I stared back down at the table.

"Whatcha doing here?" Hale asked.

"I was thinking of buying some food, something to take back at the dormitory... cooking isn't really my thing"

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to burn down the whole building."

"Shut up." She said with a small laugh.

"Well why don't you take a seat? Me and Kenzi were thinking of playing some darts over there." Hale glanced behind him. "You can keep Lauren company, since she is too full to stand up from her chair." I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sure." Bo replied, then Hale and Kenzi got off their seats. Bo was now sitting opposite to me.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I checked my phone, while Bo was ordering her food. I took off my jacket as it began to get warm, though I was sure that it was a bit chilly a while ago.

"Did you like the food here?" Bo asked.

"Yes, it's really good." I smiled as I glanced up at her, then I looked back down at the table.

"They make the best food in town." She began, then I looked up at her. "This is where I usually buy all of my meals, since all I can do is boil a water." My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me, and I immediately smiled back. This was the first time I saw her smile at me.

"Well we all have to start somewhere, maybe next time you'll know how to boil an egg." I said.

"Maybe" She replied, not wiping the smile on her face. "By the way, thanks for the breakfast that you made this morning." she added.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "It's not hard to crack an egg, I can fry some for you everyday if you want."

Her smile faded, and it was hard to read what she was thinking. _Was it too much? Did I say something wrong?_ I asked myself as I began to panic. "It's okay, you don't have to do that." She finally spoke. When I was about to ask her if I said something wrong, the waiter approached our table with her food. "Anyway, I've got to go." She said, then she stood up from her seat. "Just a little warning though, stay away from Vex. He is bad news." She said in a serious voice.

"Who is Vex?" I asked.

"The guy who talked to you during the break. Just- stay away from him, he cannot be trusted." She said, then she walked away. _Was she keeping an eye on me during the break?_ I asked myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Hale and Kenzi got back to their seats. "Who won?" I asked.

"Me of course!" Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe I lost." Hale said, as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Better luck next time." Kenzi gave him a pat on his shoulder. "What should we do now?"

"We can go around town?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!" Kenzi said. "Where is Bo?" She added.

"She went back to the dorm, probably to eat some lunch."

"Oh, okay" Kenzi replied. "What do you say, partner! You up for some trip around town?" Kenzi asked Hale.

"Sure." He smiled.

We paid for our food and walked out of the restaurant. It was time to explore the town that we were staying in.

* * *

**I hope you liked that :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo guys! I finally finished writing this chapter. I was really busy, so it took a long time before I got to update, sorry about that. **

**Anway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

* * *

**_"Getting to know_ you"**

It took a few hours before we decided to head back to our dorms. We agreed to continue exploring the town another day, since it was getting late. Hale had to meet Dyson, so me and Kenzi decided to head back to my room, and make some pizza for dinner. When we finished buying the ingredients that we needed, Hale followed us back to the dormitory and then gave each of us a hug goodbye.

"Hale seems nice." I said as we walked inside the building.

"Yeah, he is cool." Kenzi replied with a smile.

"The town seems like a great place too. There are a lot of stores that I really liked." I said as I took the key card out of my pocket.

"Yeah, the town seems awesome. There have a lot of awesome shoe stores!"

I glanced at Kenzi and smiled before I opened the door. It was quiet, I didn't think Bo was around, not until I heard some noise coming from the bathroom. I walked in the kitchen and placed the grocery bag on the kitchen table. "Does your room look the same?" I asked as I took things out of the bag.

"Yeah, I think all rooms look alike." Kenzi said, I could hear her boots clicking around the room. "I don't even have to ask which side of the room is yours." She said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I like my things organized." I said as I took off my shoes and jacket. "Should we start making pizza?" I asked when I heard her stomach growl.

Kenzi placed a hand over her stomach, before she gave me a nod. "Yepp!" she said as she too got rid of her shoes and jacket.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll start making the dough then" I walked back in the kitchen and began preparing the dough. Making homemade pizza together, was something that me and Kenzi has done for a long time. It was some kind of a friendship tradition. I was not allowed to make homemade pizza when she was not around, and vice versa.

"Is your partner...um, Ba-Bu? Bow?" Kenzi said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Bo." I said as I see her struggle remembering the name.

"Right! Will she be back around dinner?" She asked while she looked for the grater.

"She is home, I heard some noise coming from the bathroom a while ago." I replied as I began to knead the dough.

"You think she likes pizza?" Kenzi continued to ask, as she grated some cheese.

"I don't know, it was not mentioned in her profile...I don't really know much about her yet."

"Okay... Well everyone likes pizza."

* * *

I covered the dough with a small towel before we walked out of the kitchen. We decided to do our math homework while we waited for the dough to be done. We didn't have math tomorrow, but I tried to convince Kenzi to get it done today, so we don't have to think about it for the rest of the week.

Kenzi sat on my bed, legs crossed, and both arms on each side of her face.

"What?" I asked. Though I already knew what she was about to say.

"Can't we do other things than this assignment?" _I don't think the convincing worked._

I smiled and shook my head. "Fine, you can do whatever you want, I'll finish mine as I wait for the dough to be done. But just so you know, it's better to get it done now, than stressing about it later."

She groaned. "Alright, I can do this homework and be done with it."

I smiled. "Good! There are only five questions, it's not much, we will be done in no time." I took out my math book and notebook from my bag, and placed it on my study table.

When I took a seat on my chair, the bathroom door opened and Bo walked out. She was wearing a tight leather pants, and a white top. There were little curls forming at the tip of her hair, that was still wet.

"Oh" She said as she saw both me and Kenzi.

"Um... I hope you don't mind me having Kenzi over." I said.

"No, of course not, it's your room too." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"So, Bo, you like pizza?" Kenzi asked.

"Sure,who doesn't" Bo replied with a small smile. Then she walked over to her bed and took a seat.

"Great! Me and Lauren are making some, do you want to join us?"

Bo glanced at me before she looked back at Kenzi. "Thanks, but I'm actually heading out, I need to go help someone with something."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe next time." Kenzi said with a smile, then she continued doing her homework.

Bo looked back at me, and I gave her a small smile before I turned around and continued doing my homework. I could hear her going back and forth from her closet, and in to the bathroom, twice, before she walked out of the room.

* * *

It took us about half an hour to be finished with our homework. We put our things away and started to have a conversation, while we waited for the dough to be done.

"They definitely get lesser homework here, than we do back home." Kenzi said as she laid on her stomach.

"Yeah, it would be a miracle if Mr. Jones gives us homework that only consist five questions." I said with a small laugh.

"Someone would have to blackmail him." Kenzi added and laugh.

"Yepp!"

"Is the dough finish soon? I don't think my hunger can cope." She groaned.

"Twenty minutes." I replied as I walked over to my bed and sat down on the space in front of Kenzi, leaning my back on the wall.

"So what do you think about your partner?" Kenzi asked as she sat up and sat beside me.

"I don't know...she is okay I guess- I haven't really talked to her that much." I shrugged.

"Well, she seems nice, only problem is she is with that douche."

"You don't know that." I answered. Maybe too quickly. And I regret the moment those words came out of my mouth, when Kenzi gave me a look.

"You like her!" She said grinning.

"No I don't, not the way you are assuming it anyway.

Kenzi tried to look at me in the eyes, with a big smile on her face. But I just tried to look away, for her to stop teasing me. "Fine. Say what you want to say." She said, finally giving up.

"What about Hale...I saw some attraction. You like him?" I said. I was the one who was grinning now.

"I think the dough is done." She said as she stood up from the bed, and walked inside the kitchen.

"Young lady, you didn't answer my question!" I giggled as I followed her inside the kitchen.

"Aaaaaaaand, there goes the alarm." She said as the alarm went off.

"We are not finish with our conversation." I said as I took the dough, and started rolling it out on the pan.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were already sitting at the dinner table, placing a slice of pizza on our plates. We were so hungry that we couldn't even talk while we ate. When I was on my second slice, and Kenzi was on her third, I heard the door closed and someone walking inside the room. _Must be Bo._

"Dis pizzza iz probabwy the best one we ave ever made." Kenzi said, while chewing her food.

"It's because of the starvation." I said.

I looked up from my plate as Bo walked in the kitchen. _She looked tired. I wondered what she has been doing. _She walked directly towards the fridge, and poured herself a glass of water. _She looks like she has not drank in years. _I thought as she drank her second glass. After she placed her glass in the dishwasher, she looked at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks burn as I smiled back. That was the second time that she smiled at me, and probably the hundredth time she caught me looking at her.

"Thirsty?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Kenzi's voice. I looked at her, and she gave me a grin. _I will never hear the end of this. _I sighed and took another bite of my pizza.

"Yeah, a bit." Bo replied, then she walked over to us.

"Hungry?" I asked as I pointed at the pizza that we just made.

"Actually, yeah." Bo nodded, then she took a seat beside me.

"You guys made this from scratch?" She asked after she took her first bite.

"Yepp." I said as I glanced at her. She was sitting too close beside me, that I couldn't look at her without having my face inches away from hers.

"It's really good." Bo said.

"It's a recipe that we have had for years." Kenzi said as she drank her glass of soda.

"Well it's a recipe that is worth keeping." Bo said.

"So, Bo. How is it like being a succubus?" Kenzi asked.

"You don't have to answer that, if it's too personal." I told Bo.

"It's not too personal. We are here to learn." Kenzi argued.

I could hear a small laugh coming from Bo, and I turned around to face her. "It's okay." She smiled. "Well...being a succubus has its ups and downs. But it gets me out of trouble sometimes, so there is that."

"Cool." Kenzi said.

"What do you guys think about the place so far?" Bo asked as she took another bite of her pizza.

"It seems cool. I saw lots and lots of shoe store that I will be visiting everyday." Kenzi replied.

"Yeah, the town seems great." I added, and took the last bite of my pizza.

"So, Bo. Me and Lauren were talking about you a while ago." Kenzi began.

_Please don't say something embarrassing. _I though as I drank my glass of soda.

"You were?" Bo replied.

"Yeah, I was just asking Lauren about you. And then we had this little argument about that curly haired dude in class. Is he your boyfriend?" I choked on my drink when Kenzi asked her question. I placed the glass on the table and wiped my lips with my finger, before I faced Kenzi. "What?" She said. Though she knows, that I know, that she knows what. "Sorry, that was too personal, you don't have to answer that." Kenzi told Bo.

"It's okay." Bo replied, though she never answered the question. I felt a bit curious now, now that Kenzi has asked the question.

We spent a couple of minutes talking a bit about ourselves. I definitely got to know Bo better. I found out that she liked to go training and climbing mountains. She liked listening to music and watching tv-shows when she has time, but she mostly spends her time in the Dal with her friends. Me and Kenzi has told her a bit about our world, answering some of her questions.

* * *

An hour has passed, and Kenzi decided to head back to her room and get some sleep. It was getting late, and we had early class tomorrow. I walked Kenzi to the door and gave her a hug goodnight. When I closed the door, I went back into the kitchen to clean up the table.

"Bo, you don't have to do that. I got it." I said when I saw Bo putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"No, it's okay. It the least I can do, after giving me some dinner." She replied.

"It was nothing, we couldn't have finished all of it anyway." I said, then I began to wipe up the table.

"I think you hit the jackpot on finding your best friend." Bo said, filling the silence.

"Yes, I'm pretty lucky to have met Kenzi. I- I actually didn't have a best friend- well any friend – not before I met Kenzi."

"Well Kenzi has won the jackpot on finding you too." I looked up at her, and she was smiling. That smile that makes it suddenly hard for me to breath. When I finally catch my breath, I smiled back. We smiled at each other for a few seconds, before she looked away and closed the dishwasher. "It's getting late. I'm going to head in the bathroom and change. Do you want to use the bathroom before I go in?"

"No, I'm good. I'll just change in the room." I replied.

"Okay." She said, then she walked out of the kitchen.

I washed my hands and turned off all the lights, before I walked out of the kitchen. I changed into my pajamas and tucked myself in bed. I closed my eyes and let the thoughts wander off my mind. Then I heard the bathroom door close, followed by some footsteps, and the sound of bedsheets rustling. Then silence.

"Goodnight." I said without thinking. My eyes remained closed as I waited for a reply.

Then I heard her soft voice. "Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I finally finished writing this chapter ^^ So in this chapter it's in Bo's POV. I just wanted to give you a little glimpse of her, I will probably write some more chapters with her POV, if you guys like this? I would appreciate if you tell me in the reviews. This chapter tells you a little bit of why Bo is acing the way she is, so I hope this gives some answers to your questions.**

**I know most of u want Bo and Lauren to be closer and hook up and stuff, I want that too :P But I'm thinking of taking it just a bit slow with this story, not too slow, but just enough for character developtment and stuff...besides this is the third day that they have spent together in this story, so I wouldn't jumpt there right away, especially with the situation that they are in, I hope that is ok for u guys. But don't worry, there will be a lot of doccubus stuff in the next few chapters! :D**

* * *

**_"Your World"_**

I was awaken by someone shaking my arm and whispering my name. I groaned as I lazily opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Bo, you have to wake up if you want to have enough time to get ready for school." It was Lauren. This was the second time that I woke up looking at that angelic face of hers, I could get used to this kind of view every morning.

"I'm up." I mumbled and closed my eyes for a little bit

* * *

A few moments later, I heard someone calling my name again. I opened my eyes and realized that I fell back asleep. Lauren was smiling at me, she probably saw the realization on my face. Her smile was so beautiful, I could just lay here all day looking at her, but sadly, I have to get my ass off my bed and get ready for school.

"I'm up." I said as I sat up while rubbing my eyes.

"Good." She said, as she turned around and headed in the kitchen. "Oh! um..." She stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to face me. "I'm frying some egg and bacon, would you like some? I- I was just wondering...since you said that I don't have to make eggs for you and..."

_Why is she always nervous when she talks to me...is she afraid of me or something?...She's cute when she's nervous though..._

"So...um, breakfast?"

I gave her a small smile. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem." She smiled back before she continued to make her way into the kitchen.

I got out of bed, and took some clothes from my closet before I walked into the bathroom. When I opened the door, I could smell the scent of vanilla, probably from Lauren's soap or shampoo. I never really liked the smell of vanilla on body products, but for some reason, Lauren using it changed my mind.

* * *

After I took a quick shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom, I could hear my stomach growl when I smelled the newly fried egg and bacon coming from the kitchen. I walked inside the kitchen and saw Lauren pouring some juice in her glass. She looked up at me before her eyes danced all over my body, when her eyes met mine again, she looked away trying to hide her blush, but it's too late for that now. A small smirk appeared on my face as I walked over to the table and sat right across her.

"You really like cooking, don't you?" I asked, just to loosen her up.

"I do." She replied.

"Well, you are good at it."

"Thanks, but anyone can fry an egg and bacon. It's not really some master-chef cooking I've done here " She gave a small laugh.

"What is that? Master-chef cooking?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh! Ummmm it's a program that we have back home..." She paused and pursed her lips. "You guys don't watch tv around here?" She asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh, uh...not really, I watch tv sometimes, but only when I'm at the Dal, they usually show a sport program or something." I shrugged and placed some food on my plate.

"Aha, well you didn't use to watch a lot of television when you were a child either?"

"No...we didn't have tv...there were only a few fae's who had tv, we were told that it could give false impression of the human world...false information...so my parents decided that it was better to not have it at home."

She nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess they are right...though not all programs give false information, you can actually learn a lot from other programs, like watching a documentary." She took another bite of her food.

"Aha." I can't think of any other thing to say, I wouldn't ask her about this 'documentary' program, maybe she'll start to think that I knew nothing. "But anyway, master-chef or not, you are a good cook. I can barely boil an egg." I gave a small laugh. I never really liked cooking. Maybe it's because I never really cooked anything in my life, I may have tried to cook while I was drunk, but the food never turned out the way it's supposed to be. My parents usually ordered us some food from a restaurant that was two blocks away from our house, so there was not much cooking going around in our house.

"It's easy, and if you get the hang of it, it can be fun...I can teach you if you want? Everyone has to start somewhere, right?" She offered with a smile.

"It's alright, I think I'll stick to ordering." She gave me a small nod before she drank up her juice, and ate the last piece of bacon on her plate. I felt bad for declining her offer, I though it was really nice of her to offer me some help with things and cooking me some breakfast. I would have said yes, if things weren't so complicated.

I helped her clean up the table before we went to school.

* * *

First class was chemistry. I hated it. The only reason that I took this class, is my father. He kind of forced me to take all of this geek subjects, he said it would be useful in the future, but I thought the opposite. School was not my favorite place to be, but I had to finish school to get out of this world. It's not that I hated living here, it's just that...I wanted to explore the human world, I wanted to explore the places that they had, I wanted to meet other people and taste different kinds of food. I wanted to travel around their world. We had learned a lot about the human world, in fact our town was pretty much alike from their town there, but a town was not enough, their world has a lot more than this...they had these places they called countries, where people lived in different ways, different cultures. I wanted to explore that.

I walked inside the classroom an took a seat beside Dyson. I looked back at Lauren, she was till standing at the entrance door, it looked like she was looking for someone, probably Kenzi.

_Should I ask her to sit with us?_

If I would ask her, there was no doubt that Dyson wouldn't allow it. Dyson was both my mentor and my friend, not my boyfriend...well, was my boyfriend, though we still hook up sometimes, especially when I needed to feed. He never really liked humans, he has a reason, though he never really fully explained it to me, he said it had something to do with his family. My grandfather, Trick, asked Dyson to become my mentor, to help me control my abilities and at the same time watch after me. I had been trying to learn to control my abilities as fast as I could, so Dyson wouldn't have to watch my every move, I wanted to be free. But I did understand the consequences, and as much as I wanted Dyson to stop controlling my life, it was for the best, for both me and the others.

A few moments later, I decided that there was no harm to ask Lauren to come sit with us. I stood up from my seat and began to walk over to her, when I took my second step away from my chair, someones hand held my arm and stopped me. I turned around and Dyson gave me a 'No you are not doing that' look. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I was just going to ask her if she wants to sit here. She is waiting for her friend, Hale's partner, but he doesn't take this class."

"I think she is doing well on her own." Dyson nodded towards Lauren's direction. I turned around and saw that Evony asked Lauren to sit with her.

"I don't think letting her sit with Evony is a good idea..." I told Dyson.

"She'll be fine, we are in class, Bo. Evony wouldn't do anything stupid in front of everyone." He replied. "Just sit back on your chair, professor is coming soon." He added nicely.

I looked back to where Lauren sat and sighed, she was not talking to Evony. I sat back on my chair and ran my fingers though my hair.

_Why do I feel so protective over her? Is it because she is my partner and it's my responsibility? Yeah, yeah that must be it... but it feels like there is something more than that..._ I shook my head. _No...Bo Dennis, it's normal to feel protective over her, everyone in this project is protective over their partner, it's part of the project to protect them. _

I glanced back at Lauren, just to check how she was doing. She looked away the moment our eyes met, I held my gaze over her for a while before I looked away and smiled.

_Wipe that smile away from your face. She was just probably looking outside the window or something..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the teacher's voice.

The class went differently than expected. I usually doodle all over my notebook during class, since it was boring as hell, but not this time, this time it was different. Lauren was very active during class, she pretty much answered all the questions that the teacher asked, she probably knew more than she was showing, but I guess she was too shy to answer all of the questions. This class would normally bore me, but somehow, she made chemistry interesting and sexy.

"Alright! That was all for today's lesson. It was nice to have some students that are more active in this class, you guys should be more like our human visitors." Mr. Bates said as he closed his book. "Before I dismiss all of you, I just want to say that starting next week, you will be working on a project."

_Ughhh, really!?_

He paused as he heard some complains from the class.

"But sir, we have a lot of other things to do." Someone commented.

"I already checked with the other teachers, Bruce so that excuse won't work." Mr. Bates replied with a smug on his face. "Enough with all the excuses. I will not be changing my mind...I'll be nice and let you work in two's." There were some nose around the room, as people tried to find a partner. Dyson asked me to be his partner, and I said yes. I looked over to the other side of the room, and saw that Lauren was surrounded with a crowd, probably wanting to be her partner.

"What's with all the commotion over there?" Mr. Bates asked.

"Everyone wants to be Lauren's partner, sir." The girl who sat in front of Lauren answered.

"Alright, everyone take your seat." Mr. Bates said. When everyone was back on their seats, I could finally see Lauren, she was a little bit red on her cheeks. "Miss Lewis, do you have anyone in mind who you want to work with?" Out teacher asked her.

"Ummmm, I- I don't- No, sir." Lauren answered.

"Very well, I understand that it can be hard, especially when this is your first day in class. You are...Miss Denis's partner, right?" Lauren nodded. "Dennis! Do you have any partner yet? I think it might be easier for Lauren to work with someone that she already knew."

"Ummmm, I already have, but I think I can-"

"I'm Bo's partner, sir." Dyson said before I could finished answering the question. I glared at him before I gave Mr. Bates a nod.

"Miss Marquise, would you like to be Miss Lewis's partner?" _No, she can't be._

"If it's okay for her, then I would love to!" Evony said. _Of course you would love too, anything that can give you good grades. _I sighed when Lauren agreed to be her partner. I guess she didn't have that much choice.

"Now, does everyone have a partner?" Mr. Bates asked and looked around the room. "Great! Well, good luck on your project. I will be sending everyone an email about it, you'll receive it after school." He added, then he walked out of the room.

I guess this was for the best. I didn't want to get too close to Lauren, not after what happened before. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to experience what happened before, all over again. The last project that I was in, I almost killed my partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey guys! It was fun reading through your comments from the previous chapter. I am glad that you liked reading from Bo's POV, and because of that, I'll be writing some chapters in the future, with her POV ;D I get why all of u hate Dyson now, I knew it when I wrote the scene :p It's just a little difficulty for the development of their relationship, I just wanted to play a little bit of jelousy between them, but don't worry there will be a lot of Bo/Lauren scenes, even though they are not partners for the project ;)**

**Anyway I hope you'll like and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all of the follows/favourites and your wonderful reviews! xx It gets me motivated to write!**

* * *

**_"Dance with me"_**

I had been here in Fae High for a week, and so far, liked it. These past few days I have been busy working on our chemistry project, with my partner Evony who was a Leanan sídhe. She seemed nice and interested into getting our project done, which was a good thing since I'm big at getting projects done before due.

I looked down at my phone when it began to ring. It was Kenzi. She has been nagging me all week to go out with her, but I was too busy working on the project, but today was Friday, and I knew that she won't let me get away this time.

"Hello." I said as I answered the call.

"Heeeey! Wazzzzzzuuuup?"

"Just got out of the shower, you?"

"Just picking my outfit for tonight, since I'm going at the Dal, with you."

"Yes, I know, I remember." I smiled.

"Good! I'll be in your room around eight." I could hear the excitement in her voice, which made me smiled even more.

"Alright, see you then."

"See ya!" Then she hanged up.

I checked the time, and I had about four hours before Kenzi would come, so I had a lot of time to get ready. I decided to read the Social Studies book for a while, since we were having it on Monday, it would be nice to know what the teacher would be discussing about.

I walked over to my study table and took a seat. I cleaned up the table before I placed my book and notebook on top. I liked having a wide and clean working space. I put my reading glasses and earphones on before I put the songs on my phone on shuffle. Then I began to read.

Most of the songs were mellow, something I liked to listen to, especially while doing school work.

* * *

An hour later, I had already written down three pages of notes. I began to sing out loud as I wrote on the fourth page. I was alone in the room, so I didn't mind singing out loud, I would probably hear it when Bo comes into the room.

I raised my eyebrow and stopped reading from the book, when I heard an unfamiliar tune playing. It was probably one of Kenzi's songs. She downloaded some songs into my phone, after we discussed about being stranded in an island a year ago. She said she would need some music to get motivation to survive, and in case her phone would run out of battery, she had my phone for back-up. I had been telling her that I had to delete the songs that she downloaded on my phone, since I was running out of space, but she said I had to have it in case we would get stranded on an island, and I am yet to wait for that day to happen. Which probably never will.

_**Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching **_

I listened to the first few lines and thought that the song was catchy, so I just let it play until it was finished.

"Yooou your sex is on fiiiiireee!" Before I knew it, I was singing along with the music. I stood up and began to dance, well mostly jumping up and down while I threw my fist in the air, but it was still something. When I turned around and opened my eyes, I saw Bo standing there with a smirk on her face. I immediately took the earphones out of my ears, and threw it on the table.

"Uhh-umm-uhhh..." I stammered as I tried to find the words to say. My cheeks were burning. I took off my glasses and placed it on the table.

_I could bang my head on the table right now._

Her smile got wider as she took off her leather jacket and tossed it on her bed. "You don't need to stop on my account."

"I- I was not- I was...ummm..." She raised her eyebrow as she waited for me to answer. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She moved closer to where I was standing. When she stopped right in front of me, I could smell her shampoo which was lavender. The smell made me calm and relaxed. "I like the song that you were singing, what's the name?" She asked in a voice that sounded both innocent and flirty, I couldn't quite point out which one.

"Sex On Fire by Kings Of Leon." I replied.

"Cool, so you like that kind of music then? I though you liked instrumental and mellow, it's what it says on your profile."

"It's Kenzi who downloaded the song in my phone, what is written on my profile is right."

"Hmmm, okay then..." She turned around and walked towards the bathroom. I could hear her mumble something about me liking the song.

I sat back on my chair and checked the time. I had spent almost two hours doing school work, I decided it was enough for today. I took my laptop and phone with me as I sat on my bed. I was going through some fun articles on the web when my phone rang, and at the same time Bo walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello!" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi honey! How are you doing? It's been a while since I last talked to you."

"Mom, you and dad send me a text everyday." I said in a low voice, not wanting Bo to hear it.

"But it's different hearing your voice...why are you whispering? Is there someone around who you don't want to be embarrassed to? A crush?" I could hear my dad asking what my mom meant about the crush, and then she gave a small laugh.

"Mom...Really?"

"Who is this crush, pumpkin?" My dad said. I assumed he took the phone away from mom, who was now complaining that she was not finished talking to me.

"No one, dad. Mom was just joking around." I glanced at Bo, who was now sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Well, next time let me be the first one to know. It's not fair that it's always your mom who gets to know first."

"Will do, dad." I gave a small laugh. He was always so childish.

"How are you doing, pumpkin?" He asked.

"Good, I'm having a great time here."

"That is good to hear...Your mother wants the phone back, so take care, Lauren! Talk to you later!"

"Okay, take care too dad." I glanced back at Bo as I waited to hear my mom's voice again. She was now wearing some earplugs, it looked like she was looking at some video.

"Honey, I'm just wondering if there is something you want me to send to you?"

"Mmmmm, I can't think of anything at the moment, I'll send you a text when I come up with something?"

"Okay, just send me a message, hon."

"Will do. How are you guys doing? How's work?"

"We are doing fine, work is fine too, same old same."

I smiled. "Busy as always then."

"Yeah...So! It's your birthday in two weeks, have any plans?"

"No, not really. I'll probably spend the day with Kenzi."

"Okay, well we will be sending your gift a few days before your birthday to be sure it arrives there on time."

"Okay, thanks!"

We talked for a little while before I had to say goodbye, since I needed to start getting ready to go out. I closed my laptop and placed it and my phone on top of my study table. I walked over to my closet and began to look for an outfit to wear.

_I have nothing nice to wear..._

"Fashion problems?" I nearly jumped when I suddenly heard Bo's voice.

"Yeah... not really sure what to wear." It has been easier to talk to Bo this past couple of days. I thought it was nice, we weren't close enough to talk about personal stuff, but we were close enough to help each other out, and make small conversations.

"Going out?" She asked as she took the earplugs out of her ears.

"Yeah, Kenzi wants me to go to the Dal with her." I replied with a smile.

"Is it only you and Kenzi going? Is Hale going to be with you?" She asked.

"It's just me and Kenzi, Hale is busy with something." I replied.

"Then I'll come with" She jumped out of the bed, and walked towards her closet.

"Ummm, okay, that would be fun." I smiled. It seemed like she only wanted to come with us when she knew that Hale wasn't coming. I wasn't sure if she really wanted to join us, or if she only wanted to watch over us.

"It can be dangerous out there at night." She added.

_So she is going with us to watch over us. Well...that seems nice, but it would be a lot nicer if she wanted to go out because she wanted to hang out with us. But I appreciate how she cares for our safety. But now I feel like she didn't have any other choice than to come with us._

"I don't want to bother you, Bo...if you are planning on doing something else, I can just tell Kenzi that we could go out anoth-"

"Lauren, it's okay." She smiled. "I don't have any plans. Besides, it's Friday, it would be nice to go out."

* * *

When I walked out of the bathroom, Bo was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing her usual black leather jacket, and under it was a black top.

"Kenzi won't be here before eight, so we still have some time to relax." I said as I walked over to my bed and took a seat.

"Oh, okay." Bo said, then she sat back on her bed.

I looked around the room and checked my phone a couple of times as silence filled the room.

_I should say something to break the silence..._

"Have you been to the Dal before?" Bo broke the silence.

"No." I glanced up at her as I replied, then looked directly back down at the floor.

"It's a nice place, you'll like it there." She added.

"So I've heard." I replied with a smile.

"So, uhh, how's your chemistry project going?" She asked.

"It's going well, still have some work to do but I think we will be finished before the day that it is due. What about yours?"

"Haven't started yet." She shook her head. I've noticed that Bo barely liked any of the subjects that she had, which made me wonder why she had taken them in the first place. I wanted to ask her, but maybe it was too personal, so I just tried to prolong our conversation without asking the question.

"Well I guess you have enough time, depends on what you guys are making. If you need some help, just tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Me and Dyson haven't really discussed what we are making." She shrugged, it didn't look like she wanted to continue this conversation. I checked the time on my phone, and we still had a couple of minutes left. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought of something to talk about with Bo.

"Are you guys allowed to go out of Fae High? Like, when do you see your family and friends outside of school?" I asked.

"We are allowed, but we barely do...We usually go home during vacations, or if there is something important we need to do back home." She replied.

"I've noticed that there's barely anyone who goes home, but I guess I understand why they liked living on their own..."

"Most parents are living in the human world, they are quite busy trying out their abilities, feeding on people, mating, exploring the other world etc... So there is no point for most of us to live so far away from school, only to live alone."

"I see..." I gave a small nod before I looked back down at the floor.

"Lauren..." After a minute of silence, Bo spoke again.

"Hm?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before I looked up at her. She looked a bit nervous, hesitant of what she was about to say.

"I was wond-" She paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just want to let you know that Evony would do anything to get good grades, so just...um...watch out or something."

"Oh, um..okay..." I could tell that she wanted to say something else, but ended up changing the subject.

The door opened widely, and Kenzi walked in with a big smile on her face. "You chicas ready to partayyyyy!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Calm down, the night has not started yet." I said as I walked towards her.

"Where is your energy hotpants!" Kenzi said.

"Hotpants?" Bo asked as she stood beside Kenzi.

"Oh, it's a nickna-"

"Shall we go!?" I quickly said before Kenzi explained the nickname to Bo.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Kenzi placed both of her hands on each side of my face, slightly pressing them together, which made me look like a fish. "We are going to have so much fun!" She said before she walked out of the door.

I shook my head and looked at Bo, who was smiling at Kenzi. "Just wait until she consumes some alcohol." I said.

* * *

The Dal was a bit crowded. I recognized some of the students, most of them were fae. The place seemed to have a great energy, lots of people were dancing and the others were talking and drinking. Bo seemed popular in this place, there were a lot of people who gave her a nod or a 'hey', some of them even asked who I and Kenzi was.

We walked over to the bar, and the bartender greeted us with a smile.

"How can I help you?" He said.

"I'll take two shots of tequila." Kenzi replied.

"Are you old enough for that?" The bartender raised his eyebrow. "I know that in the human world there are rules for this."

"Well..." Kenzi began. "We are almost eighteen." She said in the sweetest voice, she almost sounded like a little kid.

The bartender laughed a little and shook his head. "I can serve you something that has less alcohol in it."

"Cool!" Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

The bartender nodded and smiled. "How about you, Bo the regular?"

"Yepp! Thanks, Trick." Bo replied with a smile. The bartender began to prepare our drinks, and a few moments later he handed it to us.

"Here ya go!" Kenzi said as she handed me one of the tequilas and a slice of lime.

"You could have ordered something that isn't so strong, especially when we are not old enough to drink..." I said looking down at the drink.

"Just one shot, Lauren you'll be eighteen in two weeks, you have to try breaking the rules once in your life" She said. Kenzi had started to drink while she was at a young age, it was when she was living on the streets. She never had alcohol problems though, she knew how to control herself. She usually drinks when she goes out, and I usually remind her not to drink too much. "So do you want it?" She asked again. "I won't force you to drink it, I have no problem taking two shots." She smiled.

"I guess I can take one." I replied. I didn't want her to get too drunk, and I needed something to loosen me up a bit.

Even though I have never taken a shot of tequila before, I had seen people taking shots enough times, to know how it was done. I licked the skin between my thumb and index finger before I shook a little bit of salt on my skin, which should stick to the moisture. With a small glass of tequila in one hand and a lime wedge in the other, I licked the salt on my hand and shot the tequila. I closed my eyes as I tried to get the tequila down in one gulp, it was a shot after all. I quickly sucked on the lime wedge after shooting the tequila. The acidity of the lime won't taste as sharp after the alcohol. I involuntary slammed the glass on the table, as the tequila burned it's way down my throat. I have read in a book that the salt was believed to lessen the 'burn' of the tequila, and the sour fruit balances and enhances the flavor.

I shrugged before I opened my eyes. Kenzi was looking at me with a smile on her face, and Bo seemed amused.

"Feels good?" Kenzi asked.

"It burned a bit." I said as I rubbed my throat.

Both Bo and Kenzi gave a small laugh. "Want another one?" Kenzi asked teasingly.

"Not really..." I mumbled, then they both laughed.

One shot of tequila was enough for the whole night, especially when I wasn't planning on getting drunk. Though the alcohol made me feel relaxed.

* * *

I was sitting right across Bo, on a small table that was on the left side of the dance floor. Kenzi was dancing with Hale, he has changed his plans so he could join us tonight. It seemed like he had a crush on Kenzi.

I smiled as I watched both of them doing the robot dance, it looked like Kenzi was teaching Hale some moves, though he was not picking it up so well.

"Wha r ey oing?" I could hear Bo's voice, but I didn't quite hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"What!?" I said in a voice that was loud enough for her to hear, the music was a bit loud in the place.

"I said, what are they doing!?" She said in a much louder voice, before she drank her fourth shot.

"Oh! It's called the robot dance, Kenzi's favorite moves." I replied.

Bo nodded. "You have weird dance moves back in your world" She laughed.

"Only some." I laughed along with her, then I turned my attention back to Hale and Kenzi, who were now pumping their fists in the air.

"Do you want to dance?" I jumped as I heard Bo's voice on my left ear. I turned my face to my left and saw that Bo was only inches away from me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I didn't want to shout again." She said before she stood up straight.

"It's okay." I replied.

"So, do you want to dance?" She asked again.

"No thanks, I don't really...dance." I replied.

"Come on, everybody knows how to dance. I'll teach you how, though it won't be the robot thingi." She laughed.

I smiled. "Okay, just one song." I said and stood up from my seat.

"Just one." She smiled. "You might want to take your jacket off, it could get warm afterward." It was when I noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket anymore. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, that hugged her body. I nodded then I took off my jacket, and hanged it on the chair. "Ready?" She asked, and I nodded. She took my hand and pulled me into the dance floor.

* * *

The previous song finished playing at the exact moment we reached the dance floor.

"Alright guys! Next song is S&M by Rihannaaaaaaa" The DJ announced to the crowd. Then the song started to play.

_**Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on**_

The song was pretty catchy. But I didn't know hot to dance to it. I looked at Bo as she began to move slowly with the beat. Starting from her upper body and then down. She smiled at me when she saw me looking at her.

"Just feel the rhythm of the music." She said as she moved closer to me.

_**Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na na**_

I nodded, then I awkwardly began to move my body, well...my head, I swayed it from left to right.

_This is not going so well..._

"There you go, just sway through the rhythm." Bo said encouragingly. Though I'm pretty sure she might think that I looked like an idiot.

"I don't think this is working so well.." I said as I began to snap my fingers.

_**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing**_

_**could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

"You are doing well, now try to sway your hips from left to right, try doing it while you move your head." She said.

I tried to do what she said, but the embarrassment and the lack of ability to dance didn't make it any easier for me. Bo might have noticed my struggle since she moved closer to me, and placed both of her hands on each side of my hips. This made me gasp a little.

"May I?" She asked.

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh )**_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting**_

_**more (Oh oh oh oh )**_

I hesitated for a moment, but then I gave her permission at the end. She gave a small smile before she moved even closer to me. We were inches apart now. She placed more pressure on my hips as she began to direct it, swaying it from left to right.

"Just go with the music." She said, as she focused on teaching me. Maybe I would have learned this move right now if I wasn't too busy looking at her, and over thinking the feeling of her hands on my hips. "You're a fast learner." Bo said as she moved her hands away from my hips.

I looked down on my own body and saw that I was swaying my hips on my own. I looked up at her and smiled. "I've got a great teacher."

She grinned at my comment. "Now, the chorus is coming. All you have to do is get lost in the music!"

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whip excite me.**_

I tried to dance through the rhythm of the music, but Bo was making it hard for me to focus on my dancing. She was lost in the music, she had her eyes closed as she swayed her hips, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it up. And I was sure that she was the most beautiful and sexy person in the room.

My view changed when a boy suddenly stood in front of me and danced.

"Hi" He said with a smile.

"Umm, hi." I replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?"

"I am, I'm a part of the F&H project."

"Ahhh, a human." He said with a smile. "You here with someone?"

"Well... I-"

"She's here with me." Bo cut off our conversation.

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you." The guy gave me a wink before he walked away, and I saw Bo glaring at him.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah" I replied. I've noticed that when someone wanted to get close to me, or get to know me, Bo usually drags them away from me... It made me wonder why, though at this moment, I could see a hint of jealousy.

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

"How's the dancing going?" She asked with a smile. I could see that she was trying to gain her balance, she began to get a bit tipsy.

"Okay, I guess." I said, and I was sure that I was blushing a bit, good thing that the room was a bit dark.

"Want to dance together?" She asked, biting her lip.

I wasn't sure what she meant, I thought we were already dancing together. "Ummm, okay" I replied.

She smiled, then she moved closer to me again. She took my hands and placed it around her waist, then she placed her hands around my neck. Slowly, she began to sway her hips, and I began to sway mine.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you**_

_**turn me on**_

_**It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to**_

_**me strong**_

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say**_

_**ah ah ah **_

_**I like it-like it**_

She moved her hands away from my neck and turned around, and I immediately removed my own hands in response. She took a step back towards me, so that her back touched my body. Then she began to grind up and down my body.

_Dance through the rhythm...dance through the rhythm... Why is it so warm in here!? _

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

She turned around and placed her hands back on my neck. Her face was a bit red, so it wasn't just me who thought it was warm in here. Or maybe it was because of all the dancing that she was doing.

"You want to try doing that?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm good." I replied, then she gave a small laugh and nodded.

_I wouldn't mind you doing it though._

"Well you are a great dancer." She said.

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it. You learn fast." She smiled. "And by the way...I get it now" She smirked.

"Get what?" I asked, confused.

"Why you are called hotpants." She grinned.

"You're drunk." I said, and we both laughed.

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S- & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

Then the song was done.

Bo got me to dance to one more song, and managed to teach me more moves before we headed back to our seats.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, we were back in our rooms. I was exhausted, and so was Bo. When we reached to our room, we just changed and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a little update for u guys, this was suppose to be in the last chapter, but I decided not to add it up and just discard the scene, but here it is anyway, I didn't want to throw it away. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**"The Day After"**_

When I woke up the next day, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Headache. Just great; good thing it was weekend. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, taking a little bit of the pain away.

I stared at the white wall that was right in front of me for a few seconds, before I shifted to my other side, so I could check the time. The moment I moved my body, I felt someone else's body blocking me.

_Shit! Who could it be in my bed right now!? Did I get drunk last night!? Did that one shot of tequila got me drunk!?_

I moved myself furthest away from the person behind me, and closer to the wall. I turned my head to see who the person was.

It was Bo. My body stiffened as I looked back at the blank wall.

_Why is she sleeping in my bed? Am I in my own bed?_

I immediately checked the blankets, which confirmed that I was, in fact, in my own bed. But I didn't understand what Bo was doing in my bed... I knew that she got a little bit drunk last night, but I was sure that she fell asleep on her own bed.

_She didn't sleep walk, didn't she?_

* * *

After a few arguments with myself, I decided that it was best to get out of bed without waking her up. She probably needed some sleep, after all the shots that she has taken last night. We could talk about this later, when she would be completely sober.

I began to move my body away from the bed, slowly, so I wouldn't risk waking her up. I lifted my upper body using the arm that I was lying on, and then I moved my hips slowly. When I almost succeeded on sitting up, Bo's hand caught my body, wrapping it around my waist and pulling me right back down to bed. I was now lying on my back.

Bo mumbled something that I didn't quite understand. I turned my head and looked at her, she was still asleep. I tried to sit up again but her hand pushed me back to bed, and this time, she moved closer to me and hugged me tight. I sighed. She was not making this any easier.

_What now..._

I laid there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Though a few minutes was all I needed to realize, that I was enjoying the warmth that she was giving me. As I took a deep breath, I could smell the perfume that she wore last night. I breathed out and closed my eyes. As much as I wanted this moment to last longer, it can't, I had to get out of this bed before she wakes up in this awkward situation. I tried to reach my phone that was on my bedside table, while I laid on my back.

After a few attempts, nothing was working, I needed another plan.

I shifted my body to the left and I was now facing Bo. She looked so beautiful, even when she was asleep. I shook my head as I tried to get rid of my thoughts. I couldn't think of her that way, rule number five of this project was not to get involved in a relationship with your partner. But it was not easy to resist her beauty though. I sighed as I resumed on getting my phone. I stretched my hand as far as I could to the bedside table.

_Just...a...couple more...there!_

I smiled when I successfully got hold of my phone. I checked the time, and it was already noon. I was a bit shocked that I woke up so late, I never woke up later than nine on a weekend. I normally had an alarm on, just in case, but I didn't remember turning off any alarm this morning. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I wanted to stretch my body so bad. I groaned as I felt another pain in my head, I wondered why I got an headache, I only took one shot last night.

"Lauren?" The sound of Bo's voice made me gasp a little. I moved the phone away, which was blocking my view of her face. We were incredibly close to each other right now.

"Ummm, Hi" I said, awkwardly.

"What? Why am I..." She began to question as she looked down at the blanket.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." I said.

She flinched and placed her hand over her forehead, which would imply that she had a terrible headache. "Ughhhh" She groaned.

"I know...I have one too." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I know one simple way to get rid of headaches." She said with a smile.

"Painkillers?"

She gave a small laugh. "I was thinking of something else...something that doesn't require any medicine."

"Kenzi's hangover smoothie?" I suggested in a confused tone.

She giggled at my comment. "You're too cute."

_What is happening?_

"Uhhh, thanks?"

She brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I was thinking of something more like this." She moved closer to me. I knew what was about to happen. I wanted to move away, to ask her what she was doing, but before I could do any of those things, her lips already met mine.

And before I knew it, I was already kissing her back.

A few moments later, we broke the kiss to catch some air. The kiss was unexpected, I knew that we got along really well last night, we danced and drank together, but I never thought that this would happen.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, she probably saw the confusion on my face.

"Why- wh- Why did you kiss me, Bo?" I finally asked.

"Because I-"

Bo got interrupted by someone calling my name.

"What!?" I irritably answered.

"Wake up!" The voice said. I recognized who it belonged to now. "Come on!" I felt someone's hand giving my ass a small slap, which made me open my eyes.

"Kenzi?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me, Kenzi, unless you see Angelina Jolie standing in front of you, then it's also acceptable." She said.

I sat up and looked down on the left side of my bed. Bo was not there. It was all a dream.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi asked.

"Hmm?" I asked back, looking up at her.

"Why are you staring down at your bed?" She raised her eyebrow.

I looked over to Bo's bed, she was lying there fast asleep. "Nothing." I said, looking back at Kenzi.

She glanced at Bo, then back at me. "Mhmmm." She said, her eyebrow still raised. "Anyway, you have to get up and get dressed!"

"Why? Where are we going?" I said as I stretched my arms. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost nine." She replied.

"Why on earth are you up before nine? What did you drink last night?" I asked in a surprised tone. Kenzi was never up early during weekends, you'd have to blow a bomb in her room if you wanted her to wake up before noon.

"Hey! I can get up early if I want to." She said. Though I was not convinced.

"Sure..." I mumbled, then I took my phone and turned off the alarm.

"Now get up!" She said as she dragged my arms.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Where are we going?" I answered lazily.

"You'll see!" She said with a big smile on her face. "I'll come back in half an hour, you better be dressed then, hotpants!" She said before she turned around and walked out of the room.

When the door closed, I took one of my pillows and buried my face on it.

_It was all a dream. _

I sighed as I stood up from my bed. I took a quick look at Bo before I walked inside the bathroom. As much as I wanted the kiss to be real, I guess it was the best that it didn't happen, since there were rules. I took off my clothes and walked inside the shower. I wondered what Kenzi was up today.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :D I know it's short, but it's some doccubus fluff, I think you guys are going to need some fluffs, cause the angsty ones are coming...**

**I'm currently writing the next chapter, it will be longer. I'm not sure when I'll be finished with it, so I'll just say Happy Easter to u guys! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys had a nice Easter ^^ ... Here is another chapter, it took a little while before I finally finished writing this. I have no other reason other than my worst enemy in writing, which is writers block, I just hate it -.- So there was a lot of staring at a blank page, and re-writing of the chapter. But eventually I got to write something, so I hope this chapter is okay :)**

**I know that mentioning the angst at the end of the last chapter got some of you woried, don't worry about it, it won't be so angsty and that chapter is a couple of chapters ahead.**

**This chapter has both Bo and Lauren's POV. I'll be writing down which is which ;)**

* * *

**"_Sale Weekend"_**

**Lauren's POV**

I sat on my bed while I waited for Kenzi to arrive. Somehow, I've managed to take a shower and eaten some breakfast during the thirty minutes that Kenzi gave me. Although I knew that she wouldn't be exactly back in time, it was good to be ready and done, rather than stress about it. I opened up my laptop and checked my e-mail. I got one e-mail from my dad and one from the school. I checked the one that I got from the school first, just in case it was something important.

_**Lauren Lewis**_

_**I would like to inform you that there has been some changes in the project, there will be a meeting of all participants in room 2098 next week, on Thursday 10:30 am. More information about the changes will be given that day, the meeting is obligatory, I hope to see you soon.**_

_**The Headmaster.**_

"Changes... I wonder what it could be?" I said to myself. "I hope they are not changing too much... I'm actually liking how it is right now." I sighed.

I closed the message and opened the one that I got from my father.

_**Look who won the competition! :D LOL**_

_**Dad.**_

I placed my hand over my face and laughed. My dad sent me a picture of him holding a trophy, with a big smile on his face. I didn't even think that he knew what 'LOL' means, he told me once that 'WTF' meant 'Why The Face' and I haven't corrected him on that, nor was I planning on doing so.

He was probably teasing my mom about winning right now, he had been talking about this competition for weeks. It was a small competition that he had with his co-workers, and my dad was a very competitive man, quite the opposite of my mom.

I sent him a reply congratulating him, and asked who won second and third place. I closed my laptop and placed it on my study table. I went inside the kitchen and drank some water, then I received a message from Kenzi, saying that she was on her way to my room. I placed my glass in the dishwasher, and took a new glass and filled it with water. I took the glass with me and placed it on top of Bo's bedside table, I thought she might need it when she wakes up.

Two minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I put on my jacket and shoes, knowing that it would be Kenzi.

"Good! You're ready" She said with a smile.

"I'm always ready." I grinned.

"Come on, hotpants." She said as she dragged me out of the room.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the dorm.

"The Main Hall. Did you bring some money with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"They have sale!"

"Ahaaa"

_No wonder why she is so excited._

* * *

The Main Hall was crowded. There were a lot of new stores that weren't there before, and every store had red signs saying that they were having a sale. On the wide screen it said _SALE WEEKEND_.

"Shooooeeeessssss!" Kenzi said as she pointed at a shoe store, with a 60% sale sign on it. "Eeeeeeek! Sixty percent sale! I've got to go there. You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

We have been in the store for twenty minutes and Kenzi has already found two pair of shoes, and she was nowhere near on being done. I found a pair of shoes that I liked while I walked around the store with her. I placed it in the shopping basket that she was holding, while I waited for her to be finished.

"How many shoes do you own?" I asked as I looked at some shoes, while Kenzi was trying on another pair.

"Not enough." She replied as she placed the pair of shoes back to its place.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just think about how much you love buying books. Even though you have so many books on your bookshelf, some of them you haven't even read yet, you still keep on buying more. That's my relationship with shoes." She winked.

"Hmmm, well...I think it makes sense." I replied.

"Didn't you find any shoes you like?"

"I already did." I said, as I pointed at the basket that she was holding.

"Looks cute." She said, then she looked up at me. "So... you and Bo." She began when we walked around the store again.

"What about?" I asked.

"You like her?" She was looking at some shoes when she asked.

"She is okay, she is pretty cool. But sometimes when I feel like we are finally beginning to know each other, like be friends, she kinds of backs away...I don't know, maybe it's just me."

"That's not the kind of 'like' I was thinking about, Lauren."

"Oh...Oh! Then uh- no"

_I mean..I think she is beautiful and cute and- I don't like like her, do I like her? Maybe a bit?_

"Sure..." Kenzi said as she looked up at me.

"What?" I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"It didn't seem like you didn't like her last night." She grinned.

"We- we were just hanging out and dancing and stuff."

"And stuff...mhmm..." She teased.

I gave her shoulder a little push. "Shut up." I said, trying not to smile.

"Well... as long as you don't end up getting hurt, I'm okay with it. Just- be careful alright? She might seems nice, but I can sense that she is hiding something..." She said in a more serious tone.

"I will." I smiled. I knew what Kenzi meant about Bo hiding something, there was definitely something that happened in the past, but I didn't want to know unless Bo opens up about it.

* * *

After what felt like forever, we were finally done shopping at the shoe store. Kenzi found a weapon store that she wanted to check out, and I told her that she could just meet me at the book store when she was done.

The bookstore was a bit crowded. I saw Libri talking to some costumers, she smiled and waved when she saw me, and I returned the gesture.

"Find anything you like?" I jumped as I heard Libri's voice behind me.

I smiled when I turned around to look at her. "Yes." I said as I showed her my shopping basket.

"Book lovers are always good for the business." She gave a small laugh and I laughed along.

"Quite a lot of people today." I said.

"Yes, it's always like this on Sale Weekend."

"Do you have sale every weekend?"

"Every other weekend." She replied.

"That's nice." I smiled. "Are you working alone?" I asked, wondering if she might need some help.

"Yes, well... Ysabeau is suppose to be helping me today, but she is no where to be found."

_She's probably still asleep, and might wake up with a hangover._

"A hangover I see..." Libri added.

"Oh!" I always forgot that she could do that. "Just..maybe..."

Libri gave a small laugh. "It's okay, you will not get in trouble for it. That kind of news is nothing new to me." She smiled. "Sorry for the mind reading, I have to be open and listen to everyone's thoughts, just in case someone needs my help. It's not easy to have control over so many costumers."

"It's Okay... Um- I can help you if you want? I haven't worked in a bookstore before, but I'm a fast learner." I smiled.

"That would be wonderful! Are you sure you are not busy?"

"I'm sure! I can help you all day if you want."

"You're an angel." She smiled, and I can't help but smile back. "All you have to do is be yourself, talk to the costumers, tell them about the books that you like and why you like them, if they ask you something that you don't know the answer to, just tell me and I'll do the rest."

"Great!" I smiled.

She took my shopping basket and placed it behind the counter, then I began to work.

It was new and a bit awkward at first, I wasn't used to talking to strangers and telling them why I liked a certain book. But after a few minutes I got into it, and I kinda liked it. The people were really nice, some of them asked me about my world, and what was the best seller and who was my favorite author.

Time went by quickly. Around noon, there were less people at the store since most of them headed somewhere to eat. Libri thanked me for helping her, and gave me the books that I had in my shopping basket for free.

"Lauren please take it, it's the least that I can do." She smiled, handing me the books.

"It was nothing, really. I actually had fun doing it."

"I can do this all day." She moved the books closer to me.

I gave a small laugh. "Alright, thank you."

"No. Thank You" She gave me a wink. "I think your friend is here."

I turned around and saw that Kenzi walked in. She had a lot of shopping bags with her. She smiled when she saw me and walked over to where I was standing. "Bought anything cool?" She asked.

"I got some books. I see you've bought half of the store." I said, looking down at the shopping bags that she had.

"They had some really awesome stuff! And I saw a unicorn!" She said happily.

"Over here, Ysabeau." Libra suddenly said.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I overslept and I got this stupid hangover and headache and- I did all I can to get here as soon as I can." Bo said as she walked over to where we were standing, it didn't seem like she noticed us though.

"Late night last night?" Libri asked.

"Yeah... a bit...I totally forgot that it was Sale Weekend today." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I had some help." Libri smiled, then she looked at me.

"You did?" Bo said, then she turned around and looked at me. "L- Lauren?"

I smiled at her. "Good morning."

"I was lucky that your partner was here, the store was full a while ago. I couldn't have done it without her." Libri said.

"Again, I'm sorry." Bo looked back at Libri.

"You want something for that nasty hangover?" Libri asked.

"Yes please and thank you." Bo replied.

"Give me a minute." Libri said, then she walked inside a room.

"Couldn't find Hale to fix it?" Kenzi asked.

"No, I tried to find him but he was not around." Bo replied. Then she looked over to me. "Thanks by the way, for helping my aunt around." She smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back.

"So, Bo we really had fun last night, we should do it another time." Kenzi told Bo.

Bo rubbed her forehead. "I'm glad you had fun...I barely remember anything, but fun sounds good." She smiled.

_Thank God she doesn't remember anything. We don't have to talk about my embarrassing dance moves. _

"Oh you sure had fun." Kenzi grinned, and I gave her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Here you go." Libri walked out of the room and gave Bo some kind of medicine. It was a small glass that contained a blue liquid.

"That feels good." Bo said after she drank the liquid. "It's good getting rid of that hangover."

"Dude, you've got to give me the recipe on that one!" Kenzi told Libri.

"Ah, so you are like my Ysabeau too. Sure, I can give you the recipe little one."

"Yes! Thanks!" Kenzi replied with a smile. "Well, we better get going...My stomach is asking for some food."

"Of course. Thank you for the help again." Libri said.

"No problem." I replied with a smile.

"I'll uh- catch you guys later." Bo said.

"Yeah." Me and Kenzi replied. Then we walked out of the store.

* * *

**Bo's POV**

"Anything you need help with?" I asked my aunt when Lauren and Kenzi left.

"Yes, you can come with me." She said, then I followed her into the fiction section.

There were books on the reading table and on the chairs, some books weren't properly placed back to it's place. I understood right away what she needed help with, so I began to put the books back to it's place and she helped me with it.

"How's uncle doing?" I asked.

"He is doing good. He misses you, you haven't visited us in a long time." She replied, as she placed a book on the shelf.

"I know... I have been busy lately. I'll see if I'll find time next week, I will come and visit then." I smiled. I usually visit them quite a lot, but these past few weeks, I just- kind of forgot, really...most of the time I was busy, but sometimes I just haven't thought about it.

"That's good. Your uncle would be very happy to hear about it. You should bring Lauren with you when you visit us." She said.

"Lauren?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like her. She is a really nice girl." My aunt smiled. This was something new to me, because she never really showed so much affection to humans. Not that she hated them, it wasn't that, she actually liked talking to them, but she never talked about them to me or to others.

"Is it because she is a book nerd?" I said. Then she slightly hit me with a book on my head."Ow!" I said as I rubbed my head, though it didn't really hurt much.

"She is more than that, and there is nothing wrong with being a book nerd." She said.

"I never said that there is something wrong about it." I laughed, looking at her face. She didn't look amused.

"Mhmmm." She raised her eyebrow, I could see her lips twitch a little, but she succeeded on hiding her smile away. "I'm serious, you should bring her when you visit us. I'd like to know her more."

"Well this is new. I know you've always liked talking to humans and learning about their world. But you never took this much interest before."

"There is something special about her." She simply replied.

_Yeah, there is..._

I realized that she has been reading my thoughts, when I saw a smile on her face. "Did you just?"

"Only if you want me to." She grinned.

"Fine, I'll bring her with me." I said.

"Good!" She smiled.

"Bo? Bo!?"

"Yeah!?" I replied as I heard Dyson calling my name.

"There you are." He said when he finally found me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm kinda busy, can't it wait?" I replied.

"No." He said flatly.

I looked at my aunt, and she gave me a nod. "We can talk over here." I walked into the documentary section, and Dyson followed me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Last night. You. At the club. With the human." He said in a serious voice.

"What about it? I just went with them for their safety." I replied flatly.

"I get your point, you wouldn't want to get in trouble if they get themselves in trouble." He said. "But the problem is, Bo, is the fact that you can hurt them too."

"I am trying my best not to alright!? And I am clearly aware of that!" I replied. I was starting to get irritated especially with the tone of his voice.

"I know." He nodded, then he paused for a minute. He probably sensed that I was getting angry. "Do you even remember anything from last night?" He asked.

I tried to re-call what happened last night, but the only thing that I remembered was going to the club with Lauren and Kenzi, and getting home safely with both of them, but I didn't remember what happened in between. "Yeah?" I answered, pursing my lips. "I didn't hurt them, didn't I?" I began to worry.

"Don't worry, you didn't." Dyson said. "But last night, while you were- while you were grinding yourself at the human."

"I was what?" I asked.

_I don't remember any of this. Damn alcohol. I hope I didn't make Lauren feel uncomfortable._

"I thought so..." He shook his head, which made me more anxious of what he was about to say.

"Spit it out, Dyson."

"When you were dancing with your human partner."

"Lauren." I corrected him.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me before he continued. Your eyes turned blue, some fae noticed it. You're lucky you had control, the place was crowded with people."

"Well did I hurt anyone?"

"No."

"So what is the problem!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yet. You haven't hurt any of them _yet_, Bo."

"Thanks...that is a very encouraging thing to say to someone who is trying to control her abilities." I said sarcastically, trying to hold my anger.

He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to- I just don't want you to get hurt like before."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I know." I sighed. "I'm just- I'm so tired, Dyson. I'm tired of people watching my every move, I'm tired of feeling scared when-when I'm around other people, worrying that I might hurt them." I paused when I noticed that my voice was getting louder in every word. "But..don't worry, I understand, I get it. You are doing this to protect me, and I thank you for that. But I'm getting better at this...just...let me try." He looked down on the floor, and hesitated for a moment. "Well?"

He finally looked up at me, and spoke. "Fine...But, Bo, if you ever feel like you are getting out of control, you need to tell me right away."

I smiled in relief. "I will!"

"And...be careful with the human, don't get too close with her, it's not going to help on controlling your abilities. You can't have distractions."

I raised my eyebrow. "Do I sense some jealousy?"

"There is nothing for me to be jealous about...But you know what happened last time." He simply replied.

"I know." I replied.

"I've got to get going, I've got some things to do. See you around." He said.

"See you." Then he walked out of the store.

_He won't be following me around. I am finally free, I can do whatever I want!_

I smiled at the thought of me being free. Living the life that I chose.

_But I still have to be careful though...I am not in full control of my abilities...crap...I'm not in full control of my abilities, what if I lose control? No- No, Bo Dennis, you can do this. Heck you grinned yourself on Lauren and you didn't lose control, you deserve a gold medal just for that! _

"Everything alright?" I jumped and snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard aunt Libri's voice.

"Uh- yeah, everything- everything's great!" I smiled.

"Someone looks happy." She said.

"Yes, actually...I am free!"

"Free?"

"I convinced Dyson that I am better at controlling myself, so he won't be following me around all the time." I smiled.

"That is good." She smiled back. "Following you around was not helping you at all, you need to learn to trust yourself, Ysabeau and you can't do that if you keep on depending on someone stopping you, every time you feel like you are about to lose control."

"Yeah... but I still need to be careful though, especially now that there are a lot of humans around. I wouldn't want- it to happen again." I whispered.

Aunt Libri moved closer to me and gave me a hug. "I know that the past still hurts you, dear. But you have to move on, you need to start trusting yourself again, even if it means doing it little by little. You just need to be patient." She said before she broke the hug, and looked me in the eyes. "And speaking of humans. I bet Lauren can help you with the controlling part." She smiled.

"Why do you say so?"

"She's a smart girl, and easily understands. And her parents works at the H&F, so maybe she knows a trick or two. Just talk to her."

"I don't know... I still need to be careful around humans." I replied.

"Take your time, sweetheart." She smiled. "But for now, you need to help me clean up this place, before the costumers comes back."

"Will do!" I smiled.

I spent the whole afternoon helping my aunt around. I was both scared and excited of the thought of being free. But most of all, I can finally be me.

* * *

**Hope u liked that :3 Sorry for any mistakes, it is my bad habbit of reading through my fics. late at night, if u have read my other stories, u probably know this already, but for u guys who are new, I pretty much do this everytime.**


End file.
